Game of Realms
by Aeonmaster Aeroza
Summary: The Marked Child was told in legends; Even in myths long ago, and one Potter Child is The Marked. She will face countless things as she grows up, and beware within those of her Birthworld, as Rhaella Lily Potter, will not be alone. Rhaella X ?, Daenerys X Jon Snow, Diana x Shaya


**Announcement:**

This is an Alternative Version of the one adopted story of "**Whitetigerwolf**" yet I decided to add my own touch to this first chapter of this rather interesting way to do things; from the previous adopted story chapter title: **Chapter 19: Amazon Hawk** (Which btw, one character, in particular, would be part of this chapter alongside three others you well may know when they are described; As tribute for letting me have this story).

And don't worry, I didn't forget this Fic at all, but I plan to adjust it slightly and start working on the next chapter (after I post what I have around August 31st, 2020).

The reason why I chose this Crossover (Harry Potter, Game of Thrones; HBO Version (Mostly), Small mentions of BLEACH (With more during Hogwarts Years) and specific franchises as well (also slight Digimon References) as Certain Characters/Creatures are more than likely being added for a reason within reasons as to how they ended up in said world, and also hints of Kingdom Hearts (Which won't be fully involved until way later on in the story) ) in which I don't own any of the franchises, and I figured it would be rather interesting to only add this time five specific categories for once. Plus the series itself has been running within my mind as well, and certain Throne Characters would be saved.

So if I don't mention certain characters in looks, however, they are based on the Game of Thrones' HBO Version, by name.

So you know as well, this version of the story is a AU, so don't expect the outcomes to be the same or indifferent, but others, yes. There will be hints or mentions of things as such as it is a M-Rated Fic, for a reason.

This would also be the only announcement as such, unless something important or other things, however, comes up.

With that being said, this takes place during a specific season within Game of Thrones, during a certain silver-haired girl currently ruling over Meereen; Around Seasons 4-6 (For Specific Reasons). And yes, a child female harry that is "Special Gendered", for this M-Rated Fic (With reason as to rating as well in later chapters). And this time… The pairings for females are truly up to you folks, but there is some characters I may include as well like Indunn or few others eventually (As a pairing) as I believe the world is bigger than they think it is. Plus I could not figure out the exact date yet I found out said year as such, so if anyone is willing, please tell me so I can change it.

But to also let you know, there is going to be a limit of six girls in total to maybe seven, for Female Harry, and three, however, have been planned out and with one being from the former story's owner, Whitetigerwolf (Due to her being her favorite Anime Female; Hint), so the rest is up to you guys (5-7 to choose from).

The mentioned characters currently in this chapter, however, will be the only ones "Off The Franchise" till later on in later chapters, and introduce some more "Familiar Faces" as such.

If you all want this Fic to continue just like my others, please make sure to leave reviews or suggestions as such in any of my works, and also check out my "Poll" from time to time.

So without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

(I decided to adjust and change things, and maybe fix the mistakes as well as I plan to work on this after I post some of my already-in-progress fics, so yes I have not forgot about this and the Merida Story, to mention that as well)

* * *

_**May 12th, 2008; Within Surrey, England:**_

A child was running from her cousin as she did what was considered bad, once again, and also her uncle after wanting to finally getting rid of her to what she did to her aunt without meaning to, back at her former home.

The child in question would be a thing of beauty in later years, despite the bruises she has on some parts of her eight-year-old body as she had a mix of ebony and silver-white hair that was, however, choppy (since it was slowly regrowing back to her mid-back hair), has porcelain-based skin, green widely cat-like rhombus eyes that were at times, considered to glow with certain emotions to a particular curse, and resembled, face wise, to a younger Kristen Stewart as her doppelgänger. Though she was primarily labeled as a freak from most of the town she only realized by her delicate pointed ears, her unusual forked tongue, and the strange red-dragon spiraled birthmark she was born with on her right arm and with it also going from her palm for the head up to her entire arm and shoulder for the rest, and lastly, her being a girl with boys things. And also the bizarre things she did without meaning too, as well.

Her name by decree, even in secretive Magical Terms by her mother naming her than her biological father, was the name of Rhaella Lily Potter.

She was named after her ancestors from her mother's side of the family that she found out, from what her adopted yet knocked-out aunt claimed, was from. She was also dubbed within her birth country being the Girl-Who-Lived.

But those are for another time on how she became as such, but confidentially, she was named after her grandmother who arrived here with temporary amnesia yet died alongside her husband to which Liliana "Lily" Maria Evans-? had been born from things that would be described later on in Rhaella's life.

Rhaella as mentioned, was running as fast as her child's body was going from fear at remembering twenty minutes ago, she overdid it with her freakiness as to what her so-called guardians dubbed it, and was punished lightly or heavily for.

Sure they fed her, but she had to live in a closet and do all their chores, but it lately went too far as to her uncle beating her up with a few things he never did to her before... She couldn't even think of it as she only thought she was sleeping.

The problem was due to getting a resulted paper she has been given as a school project in which privately she still held as proof on inked Magical Quill, was from the British Magical Society in case to find or uncover any magical potential within the Muggleborn Community, and it showed who she was, her parents names, and everything in relation to her that would be alive or dead as discreetly, it was a new law that passed this year to the child's blood mixed into the ink, for better results.

Anyways off topic.

Rhaella hid currently within an alleyway she recalled led to the woods nearby, and froze at recognizing her uncle's car passed the entrance while inwardly thanked whoever was watching her above that he passed, before she ran from noticing her cousin found and spotted her and with his last years birthday gift of a pocket knife exposed, and chased her into the woods.

Rhaella ignored the bushes, the branches, and even scrapping her bruised leg while trying to avoid her cousin: Dudley Dursley, and yelped while tripping and rolling onto the ground while cutting her left arm as she landed in some small creek water, and got up after a few moments of shaking her head and kept trying to run with small trickles of her blood flowing from her arm into the ground, yet froze as she eventually came to a dead end. She was without thinking, was soon trapped within a cave.

Panting in place, she felt her heart stop briefly at hearing her cousin shout her out and try to see where she was, "Hey Freak! Where are you? I have to pay you back to what you did to Mum! Show yourself!"

_I-If he finds me… I'm done for! _Rhaella thought to herself in terror still while clinging to the sides of the cave wall, and also trying to not breathe loudly while she lightly gulped.

Her attempts were futile, however, as she stepped on something that made a snapping sound and with the cave privately showing brittle bones of both small and large animals scattered around within the darkness it had as this cave belonged to a creature that took residence for at least a few months, and all the bones were stray animals, and to her inward fear at watching him enter, was Dudley while chuckling.

"I heard that stick snapping, Freak… Where are you?" Dudley ranted as his voice slightly echoed as he spoke, and Rhaella took off deeper into the cave as she eventually came into a dead end while tripping over a tree log of sorts, and bumped her head lightly.

While she was temporarily knocked out, she unknowingly awoke a female that had existed from another verse yet was around 3,000 years old due to her curse in Ancient Egyptian Times yet was sent away for her safety, and existed at least the same time, in this one.

The female creature was a pure-white/silvery dragon that was two-hundred and ten feet long with a two-hundred feet wingspan and oddly enough resembled primarily to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but was dubbed in the Race by Magic as the White Lightning, or the Lefkó Egyptian Dragon (Which is White Lightning in Greek), And she was the historical dragon dubbed as the largest of the race itself: The Queen Lefkó Drake, but also went by another name in which she fully recalled as Kisara.

Kisara narrowed her large dragon eyes after getting used to the light at discovering in confusion, a child with magic passed out next to her, yet stilled at the reason why as she saw Dudley enter her chamber.

It seems from what she sees of the fat boy beholding the girl, and soon headed over with a weapon, and tried to get at her yet Kisara was currently amusing herself while using her own tail to prevent him by tapping his shoulders.

At this point Rhaella woke up a few moments later, and her eyes adjusted to freeze in place at seeing a made-up creature was messing around with her cousin, and Kisara saw this yet Dudley tripped and landed with the sharp point out right into Rhaella's right side, to her shocked horror alongside the Cursed Dragon, and proceeded to quickly bleed while the dragon roared and propelling the fat boy in surprising speeds, out of the cave while leaving his pocket knife.

Kisara gazed on in worry then as she saw the child's wound looked to be fatal yet also saw the signs of magical buildup, and before they realized it, everything changed as in a blink of an eye... The two were gone yet a few things thanks to the child's own magic itself, caused, at the same time.

Firstly, she was still registered to Hogwarts yet her envelope was then enchanted to not indicate up till she was close to fourteen years of age or so… Along with some other things. The Cursed Female Dragon: Kisara, was blessed instead of cursed to become a Dragon Shifter, instead of being freed of her curse. Certain Gods/Goddesses that blessed Rhaella once again became aware of The Marked Child at last after the block that the Old Fool in servitude to Old Tainted Gods, faded, after losing track for eight birth years.

In fact… It was chaos and mayhem in the Goblin Bank's as the Potter Vaults sealed themselves shut, and quite a few other things for a later date or time.

* * *

_**Unknown Location; At this point and time:**_

"So… She is freed at last," a woman states as she wore attire meant for Ancient Rome yet for royalty, and the design was Valerian-themed yet she had pure-golden colored eyes with black sclera with silver pupils, and hair as red as fire and light to the few that was meeting with her as she was dubbed as The Goddess Light or dubbed as The Lord of Light in the world she knew the child went to alongside the dragon, and the mishap of Magicals, others as well in different periods of time, and was dubbed the name, Hikari.

"Indeed, as Lady Death was the one to aid the child alongside your twin sister, Yami or the Dark God," a deep male voice noted to her as they each sat in a chair-like thrones.

The man came to what was dubbed by some mortals as the Marvel Universe, yet he was no mere god. He had purple, hide-like skin and a massive body while wearing unusual gear that was not from this world. He was Thanos (Marvel Movie Version).

"I have adjusted things as well in the Marked Child's Birthworld as best as I can, but it seems she would eventually return to said world to fulfill its Prophecy, alongside others in yours, Hikari, and more," a female voice expressed to them somberly yet with a soft touch to her voice to know that she was worried. She was known as Hecate (Morgana Story Version), and besides one other, this child too, was one of her blessed.

"_**But that doesn't explain why she obtains the marks of the Legendary Warriors from my domain as of now, in specific places on her body**_," a rich yet gentle/majestic male voice proclaimed as they all turned to see a creature looking at them all. It was a Divine Dragon of sorts, that resembles a golden, wingless dragon with eight horns on his back. He also has twelve orbs that a hovering on his back, and a total of eight eyes, three on each side, and two in the middle.

This was Huanglongmon.

"I think it is due to her blood donated father as he was sent there as a test a while back by you, before deciding to sacrifice itself and became those Old Warriors and New, ultimately upon its return, Huanglongmon, and perhaps a Summoner or user of those elements in time," a new voice states as they turn to see a cloaked man with glowing eyes of sorts under the hood looking at them all without fear, which made them curious as Hikari states then to him, "You are the one that brought us forth this meeting, I take it?" The cloaked man nodded as he conjured an unusual drink into his hands, sipped it from the straw, and dismissed it while acknowledging to them all in honesty, "Indeed. I had hoped that she would pique your interest since you can tell she has potential, and she is going to be one interesting child due to whom she is related too as well."

That made them blink before getting suspicious, "Perhaps you could explain in more detail as to what you mean?" Thanos states while crossing his arms in his seat, and the cloaked man gazed to him quickly before glancing at the other three, "Perhaps… Perhaps not, but discovering as you know of the one Prophecy dubbed as 'Harmony', she is a child of four universes... Four separate yet same, Earth-Based Realms and also the Balance needed in others. And by details alone , you could tell alongside her magic, the problems of eventual enemies in the future… Especially since she can give certain things within your realm, and perhaps piss-off a certain entity the Mortals dubbed as 'The Children' in your realm as well, Lady Hikari." She understood that with ease yet saw him smirk while she narrowed her eyes, before she sharply stared at him then, "She is Chosen by Death and Life?"

He only nodded to stun them, even Thanos by what he claimed next as well, secretly glancing at the Titan as he looked to be calculating this problem to him, "She is also the Hidden Stone. The one who can possibly possess the Stones with ease, and perhaps use them as well for a limited timed duration unless trained. However, she merely has to touch the stone only once to gain parts of their abilities. Not all, since the Hidden Stone is the Stone of Ragnarök. The Stone of Balance. And she will have more dangerous enemies to face during her younger and teenage years as such... I foresaw it."

They all glanced at each other briefly at that before glancing at him, "_**So, we merely observe her I take it?**_" The Divine Dragon Digimon states as the cloaked man only nodded before telling them after a few moments of silence, "That and to test her eventually as 'The Lost' ended up in your world as well. Which she can only free them of their gemmed prison, Lady R'hllor… That and a few others, in particular, can do so and a rare few that can."

That only made them nod while he gazed at Hikari/R'hllor as well to startle her yet only nodded in reluctant agreement, "Your Red Priestess or Priests would be disappointed, however, as with her presence... She would change certain lives and make them live... Instead of death, and I remember where she is heading too as well." Now that made them be curious as Hecate narrowed her eyes gently at her old friend and stated to him then, "Then where would she end up, Aeroza?"

The cloaked man: Aeroza, gave her a gentle gaze and told them as well as her then with a hidden smile under his hood, "Where else, but to Meereen to where she would be reunited with her Aunt, eventually: The Mother of Dragons."

* * *

_**May 12th, 303 AC; Within the City of Meereen, Westeros (World's Name):**_

A small man was drinking a cup of wine as he was with two others while they were preparing a meeting with the Masters of Astapor and Yunkai, and was hoping to change things as current acting ruler over Meereen, until Daenerys Targaryen's eventual return.

The three were inferred as Tyrion "The Imp" Lannister, Grey Worm, and Missandei, and they were still awkward about meetings as such as this… mainly since it seems like the Masters were late.

"Perhaps we should play a game while we wait?" He states to get the two to blink at him as he mentally groaned while gently drinking his wine while thinking, _What I wouldn't give for some more entertainment or something interesting to occur…_ They all soon became curious, however, as the sky darkened and not realizing it was occurring everywhere around Westeros since the sky became from day to night, even getting attention within the far north of a certain entity.

They moved and also witnessed the sky itself was black yet exhibited no stars as well until unexpectedly, they saw streaks of light in different colors plummet from the sky, and to get Tyrion to once be impressed by, alongside all life, even within King's Landing they saw this.

They moved, however, as some of the streaks of light aimed to Meereen and where The Imp previously stood, was a teal-colored gem that made a small dent in the floor or just like a small yet non-smokey crater at the spot as the gemstone held designs of oddly enough, of white octopus limbs around the outside of the gem as it was also dimly glowing as to the waters of the sea by holding it to a few pieces of current light in the room.

Before any of them could pick it up, the sky then changed from black to an aurora of colors as the bizarre streaks of light fell for at least several minutes, and the world itself… Well, for those that were somewhat outdoors or in buildings to hear it, heard a brief yet sad-like melody of sorts before Tyrion and the other two, and not to their awareness as the Masters were approaching the temple at last, saw a massive ball of black, green, and silvery flames steered and landed near the temple while getting Tyrion and the other two to move quickly at: Near the Catacombs where the current dragons he recently freed yet remained were.

At said area, a larger crater was placed yet easy to get out as well, and within the crater was both Rhaella, her enchanted bloodline note secretly from school, and Kisara as she was wrapped around the child in her human form once again.

Kisara to mention her form, has pale skin, white waist-length hair with tones of baby blue, bright blue eyes that bleary opened, and wore an Egyptian Servant outfit that was meant to royalty but a mix of white, blue, and silver metal colors while having an average-sized C-Cup and the appearance of a sixteen-year-old. She, however, had jagged yet pointed ears to a particular race of Dragon Shifters, clawed fingertips and toes, and a skin-colored matching tail that was lastly showing easily.

Kisara was confused as the sky commenced to return to normal, and the door to the Catacombs was opened upon their arrival to this world as she also gently held onto the child… Her Mate within her mind while having mixed feelings at feeling a familiar bond she only felt for him, within her, to then understand she may have been part of the child as well. _No point at findings things out till we learn what has occurred... _Kisara thought while hesitantly grabbing the child and discovering the odd marks on her left arm in a spiral as well (Legendary Warrior Symbols) on both sides to which five were on the upper part of her arm while the other five are on the other side in a way to a barber shop swirly sign, of sorts.

Feeling her stir while Kisara gently took her paper gently, she sharply gazed at the Catacombs at hearing to her surprise, two dragons within it.

She soon carried her Mate into the place just as Tyrion and Co. showed up while inspecting the area. "What do you make of those tracks," Tyrion eventually noted after a few minutes to Grey Worm who narrowed his eyes, and saw the direction they went while expressing to the dwarf firmly, "Don't know yet they head to Khaleesi's Children."

Hearing the dragon's roars with another roar that caused Tyrion to gulp as it sounded more feminine, they quickly moved to see the other two dragons while they were stunned at also beholding them licking a child that allowed them close contact.

The first was a male dragon that was preening gently the sleepy child was known Rhaegar, and he was a green and bronze colored scales and has yellow-orange colored wings. The other was Viserion, and he had cream and gold colored scales, and red-orange wings.

The one that was growling at them was Kisara while also having her arms crossed as if, pouting, before growling at them then in a guarded way to instantly get the two dragon's attention as they were startled they too, growled at them for intruding.

Grey Worm placed Missandei behind him while Tyrion was the one to notice the oddities the child and the teen, had, alongside the paper Kisara gently yet firmly had still, within her left hand. "Who are you two, and how did you enter the Catacombs?"

It looked like she may have understood yet gave him a glare and motioned to be quiet while pointing at the child, and expressed in what she remembered was possibly an English Language, from the little man to him, in an accent he never heard of before, and to mention it, was in an Egyptian-English Accented voice, "Quiet… My Mate is sleeping her fears away, and requires sleep for healing till the next day or so."

"Mate?" Missandei implored warily with hints of disbelief as Kisara turned to her while smelling the scent of the other two dragon's mother on her to then recognize she could be trusted as the little man didn't have the scent the most, "Yes. She is declared My Soulmate, and thankfully her wound is healed. But her bruises and others she gained, is otherwise unfortunate to Rhaella."

Tyrion froze at that name being mentioned while eyeing the child's hair yet was also both a mix of small confusion and being amused from witnessing the dragon's preening her clothing and hair gently as if, relation, while eyeing the recent marks they don't understand, and the possible birthmark she had on her other arm within the light of torches, and gazed to her while telling the supposed teen, "Be as it may, you need to come with us, and perhaps look as to what that parchment you're holding has to say."

* * *

_**In the outskirts within the lands of Winterfell; Near Long Lake, Year Period 302 AC, September 9th:**_

Rhaella blinked as she was barely noticed by soldiers and whatnot while observing she was out in the open of… snowy lands? She wasn't sure as the last she recalled was the flash of light as most of the soldiers also looked to what was described as medieval knights would have worn yet they also wore a sigil of a stag on fire, and a few were carrying a petite teen that was screaming aloud in fear of what she was peering, begging even as she was a child, but she was at least smart enough to realize things were going sour while stealthily moving around and not seeing only a few noticed the unusual child while everyone else, ignored her.

The few that noticed were nearby as the screaming teen was being placed onto a pillar to burn.

The teen herself was known as Shireen Baratheon: Daughter to both Stannis Baratheon and his wife, Selyse Florent-Baratheon. The two mentioned parents were nearby alongside many of his soldiers and whatnot, and the Red Priestess: Melisandre, was there as well to oversee things.

"We give this child to the Lord of Light to aid us in the upcoming battle ahead," Melisandre states aloud as Shireen was still yelling at her parents to stop her and get her out of this before seeing they looked conflicted yet did nothing, in fear, and Rhaella kept heading to where the teen girl was as not realized to her, she was being already tested by said entity Melisandre was phrasing currently, to everyone, witnessing things, "And to get rid of the snow to allow us more success to conquer our enemies, and retake Winterfell for King Stannis, The Chosen of Light and Fire, in Baratheon's name!"

"Father please! Don't let her do this, please!" Shireen yells to him in fear still, and wanting him to truly stop the madness of burning her alive yet her heart was broken at seeing he wasn't going to do anything, and while everyone paid attention to Melisandre, she froze while watching they were lighting the altar yet felt child's hands around her and saw Rhaella looking determined while gazing at her chains and tells her shortly yet in a hushed voice in fear for the child's life, "You need to go little girl. Please! I don't know where you came from, but you need to go otherwise your fate is also mine."

She blinked then as so did Rhaella as she saw her hands glowing before hearing each and every chain attached to Shireen's wrists behind the pillar the altar was attached to, fall down, as it was this moment the Priestess finished her speech yet blinked alongside everyone in shock at seeing Rhaella and with Stannis narrowing his eyes at the child at recognizing the Birthmark she had yet seen the glowing hands that faded back to normal, "Seize the child! Stop those flames!"

Shireen saw the child's orbs widen innocently in fear while the army approached the altar to try and grab them both yet unexpectedly without warning, Rhaella held her left hand out while going to beg as twelve men abruptly began burning from the silver flames shooting out from her hand right at them and burning them alive, while their souls were offered to Hikari, without meaning too.

Melisandre although saw in confidential surprise alongside Stannis and his wife, while Shireen held the child steady, otherwise, she would have fallen.

Once the burst of silver-like flames was gone, they were stunned at seeing perfectly preserved bones of the dead mean with jaws open in shock or horror as she raised her hand down while looking at it in panic, before an immediate barrier showed and before anyone knew it with Selyse on her knees while showed to be upset or crying, as the two vanished with a silent-like popping sound.

* * *

_**On the Coast of Dorne; Around daytime in the year of 302 AC, March 15th: **_

A small group of people were at the beach and getting ready to depart, and froze at beholding two girls appear out of nowhere.

These people were the following: Jaime Lannister or otherwise known as the One-Handed Kingslayer. Bronn of the Blackwater Cooper, mostly a sellsword. Trystane Martell: The Prince of Dorne. The Eight Sand Snakes of House Martell: Sarella, Ellaria, Obella, Dorea, Loreza, Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene Sand, and the House Martell itself.

Ellaria was near the point of kissing Myrcella on the lips in goodbye yet froze while recalling the odd birthmark on the child's arm, and then saw Jaime Lannister be astonished as to what the other child or teen was, "By the Gods… How in bloody seven hells is Stannis' Child here?"

Sensing that she was oddly enough safe of sorts, Rhaella tilted her head while they saw her body flicker as if it wasn't fully here or so, to get them to realize one thing: The child was astral projecting herself without her knowing and it was a full-fledged body version.

Rhaella, however, sensed something wrong as she gazed to her last and with a held tilt to Ellaria, was wrong with her lips and suddenly without warning… She sneezed while they ducked as a black bolt of lightning shot from her mouth, and struck the mainsail of the boat alongside Ellaria also feeling the poison meant for Myrcella, fade from her lips while inwardly seething yet also stunned at the unexpected timing of this child. _If what I read to myself in our library is true… Then she may be the one to fix this world once a little older._ Ellaria thought to herself, however.

Shireen was wary while also seeing the child that was oddly powerful, hid behind her to amuse Bronn and Jaime as they were not at all scared yet were stunned at recognizing elemental magic in accidental use, show itself, "How long till the sails are ready to resume our journey?" Jaime asked Ellaria to get her to mentally groan again while seeing her three daughters hid a laugh while also watching Rhaella come over to them, and only tilt her head in curious wonder about their outfits, "A few hours at least, Sir Jaime," Ellaria states with a fake smile on her face as her plan to kill the Lannister Girl was ruined since she saw the Prince took Myrcella away from her while also chatting to the young woman of nineteen (same age as him), and the Kingsguard Knight only nodded his head while he went over to the child and saw the astral-like image of Rhaella's bruises to learn instantly, she was abused of sorts, and decided to take a gentle route to find out where she came from.

So he took her and Stannis' Child, alongside Bronn with him onto the ship as Myrcella and Prince Trystane did, alongside the three daughters to Ellaria Sand.

Ellaria although, gave her children a look as the rest went back to the city to fetch sail-repairmen.

The intended couple went with Bronn, and the three children of Ellaria stayed yet Tyene (to her ire) wanted to play-flirt with Bronn again, to watch and secretly spy as to what Jaime wanted as they entered the cabin.

"Now perchance you would tell me where did the… Odd child came from, Lady Baratheon?" Jaime asked yet saw Rhaella glance at some of the items within the ship curiously, "Not sure, but I owe her my life," Shireen hesitantly states to get Jaime to be confused until he blinked while she started telling her tale about her averted fate, and when she was done, he was surprised by things yet before he could respond, they turned to Rhaella and made him move quickly as she was waving it innocently to and fro like a toy, one of Bronn's daggers, and expressed to her with a finger, "That isn't a toy, little girl."

Tyene heard everything yet held back a small giggle at the confused gaze the child had while she was moving away and looking around the cabin, still.

Rhaella turned to Jaime, however, when he caught her attention of his gloved hand while inwardly thanking of taking some supplies from the Martell's from seeing an apple, at the same time, and slowly approached the child with Shireen taking a apple and saw the child was hesitant yet still took the offered item from him while he proceeded to ask her name, "What is it that your parents called you, child?" Jaime blinked at not expecting the first name the child gave him alongside the others, "Rhaella, Sir… Rhaella Lily Potter," Rhaella seemed hesitant although, in his presence while glimpsing she also flickered again.

_That explains the ebony hair and eyes, but not the other features as I met with a few Potter's in the past._ Jaime thought to himself before seeing Bronn come inside alongside his secret child and her prince, and before Bronn could say a word, they heard a roar of sorts outside. "That was no dragon!" Bronn states while cleaning off the blade of his sword with strange green blood while Trystane calmed Myrcella down along with lovingly kissing her head as Jaime was only confused, "What was no dragon, and what was that shrilling-like roar?"

Rhaella being curious for her age, and before they could stop her they all saw her leave the cabin while giving Bronn a look, and was stunned to see Rhaella talking to what Jaime thought alongside the others now understanding by him, what it was as he saw the slash mark on the left side of its long body the creature had, "You slashed a Sea Serpent?" The creature resembled mostly to a large water-based snake with a teal-colored scale hide with the head having tendrils that could help it feel within the water in deep areas, and was hissing right at her as she unknowingly commenced hissing back as it looked at them, and glared right at Bronn with a shrill as if to state, back off. "You actually slashed a harmless myth of the sea?"

"How was I supposed to know it was harmless?" Bronn states at seeing Rhaella getting licked with its forked tongue before giving them a firm stare, and coughed up a fish at them before leaving, and going into the waters.

"It seems she insulted mostly you, Sir Bronn, as Serpents of Waves tend to hold grudges unless an apology offering is acceptable," they saw the elder of the two Sand siblings state while seeing Rhaella tossed her apple into the water for some reason, and saw her flicker again as when she touched the sides of the ship, they were wary as it began to glow, and a shield surrounded the boat, "This is just like what occurred before we arrived," Shireen states to worry them as they blinked as one moment they saw clear sky's and the next, it was dark with them seeing they were in midst of a battle to get the three sand siblings to recognize, like Jaime, the ship flag colors of Targaryen and one that was rumored to no longer exist, "Did we arrive at the Battle of The Seven Shadows… But that was nearly seven hundred years ago…" Jaime states with awe yet they were lucky as a cannonball struck yet bounced off the barrier.

"The child sent all of us-" "Lookout below!" A voice states as sure enough, they moved while seeing two people landed on the thick flag tarp and saw it was a woman holding onto a little girl.

(So you understand currently for the upcoming people, these characters are in relation to One Piece Characters, but even as they are, they are going to be different of sorts)

The woman had red hair with golden natural highlights that was in wild a rocker-like style. She wears a long blue coat resembling those of Japanese street thugs, with the coat having pictures of the ocean on it and the kanji 甘党 (Sweet Tooth) in pink in the back. Underneath, she wears a traditional Japanese sarashi binding and frilly light blue pants with the letter "S" in the center. She also wears dark red heeled boots and carries a walking stick; which was recently adjusted to hold a Valyrian Steel Blade.

This was Desire Le'Fong and Hired Guardian to the child she was oathed to protect after her crew recently were killed off.

To mention the child, it was a little girl around Rhaella's age with long black hair tied in two tails, and black eyes. She is clearly seen wearing a peach colored sailor dress that has a white rim with pink lines. She also wears a pink bandana under the rim around her neck and a red hat with her family symbol on it that matches her father's and siblings'.

This was Daisy Oceanus, and followed by them were two others possibly related to the child. The symbol, however, was that of the Sea Serpent that had within the jaw, a trident that was engulfed in lightning.

The first was a teen female around fifteen and she is a tall, young woman with short blond hair and light brown eyes. She also wears a gray tank top revealing her navel, brown slacks, and red bandana with her family's symbol on it that matches her father's… Excuse me, their late fathers and siblings', and currently seen seen carrying a blue bag of sorts. This was Rosa Oceanus.

The last was a teen boy around thirteen and an average sized boy with light brown hair, and black eyes. He wears a gray V-neck with a blue rim and blue selves. He also wears a pair of black glasses and a red bandana that has his symbol on it and matches those of his father and sisters. This was Rick Oceanus.

These were the last remaining children of the Oceanus Clan within Westeros.

And just like before out of fear while holding onto the ship, they were sent back to the previous time with the four confused as Daisy hiccuped and cried on Desire's clothes as her protector comforted the child while narrowing her eyes at Rhaella to understand she was the cause of this, yet didn't comprehend she scared the child more with Daisy going wide-eyed, and before she could say anything, Rhaella began shivering as her magic began to act up in ways they were secretly awed mixed with fear about while observing her in the Realm of Gods, four specific people facepalmed while giving Aeroza a look as Hecate states plainly, "She is related to them, isn't she?"

Rhaella's Magic went chaotic as like mentioned, random things proceeded to occur: Barrels started tap dancing while growing wooden arms and legs, the torn sail was fixed while placing itself back where it was supposed to be, some of the food became cooked food or desserts with a table randomly appearing nearby as pies, and an odd blue chicken appeared yet also vanished with a pop as it wore a dark top hat and sunglasses. The last thing that occurred is that she, the four newcomers, and Shireen vanished with her magic acting on its own, remade another slip of paper on her test that Jaime picked up, and read to himself before seeing the barrier was gone, and Ellaria was worried to confuse her children in which they were stunned by the odd incidents they witnessed alongside them, "This would either be good or bad once we return."

Though not known to them, Myrcella's eyes shifted and back for Rhaella's magic forcing a long-lost eye bloodline to appear in the girl's eyes, and to eventually, make her immune to poisons (thanks to her), and to her future child as secretly, the Prince and the young woman did the deed while drunk a few nights ago.

* * *

_**Festival of the Mother; November 4th, 303 AC and nearing Winter within King's Landing, the Crownlands, Westeros; Within The Great Sept of Baelor:**_

Within the church-like building, there was delegates and whatnot within, including several important people. Two of which was the Leader of the Sparrows, and the Queen currently to Tommen Baratheon, Margaery Tyrell (her father amongst them) as they recently judged her brother to join the Sparrows.

_But where is Cersei… She should have been here a few hours ago..._ Margaery mentally thinks to herself next to the King of the Tyrell's as the Head Sept continued speaking to them as they just finished carving the seal in her brother's forehead, even as she was upset about her brother's situation, she decided to head over and speak to the High Sparrow with a firm gaze, "You mutilated him. You gave me your word."

Margaery looked taken aback as his response to her with a smile on his face, while giving her brother a napkin to wipe the blood off, "I've kept my word. Once the Queen Mother's Trial is concluded, Brother Loras is free to leave."

"And where is the Queen's Mother?" Margaery questioned him lightly yet before he or his other Sparrow, Lancel Lannister that is, could speak, the crowd backed up alongside them as an immediate bright flash was shown, and they all then either gasped, or had blank looks of surprise, and the High Sparrow alongside Margaery blinked in astonishment at seeing Rhaella and Co. appearing out of nowhere.

Underneath the Sept, however, a secret that was sealed away was broken due to magic being used by accidental means, escaped from her sealed-stone prison, and then quickly escaped as a black mist.

"It seems the Gods have brought forth an odd miracle of sorts among us," the High Sparrow only states with Margaery hearing he sounded unsure while then whispering to Lancel as he nodded, and left. Margaery, although recognized the ancient sigil the three children wore and was stunned while she recalled books or merely myths of The Marked One by Rhaella's right arm showing her birthmark, in plain sight.

Rhaella looked to be confused as Desire merely placed her back with the other three charges and Shireen while brandishing her weapon, quickly, as the Sparrows seemed differently while showing their weapons, before lowering them by the High Sparrow's words, "At ease. A child that bares the Sacred Mark, is welcomed within the Sept." Rhaella looked at her arm in innocent confusion as he went over to them and with Desire reluctantly standing aside as he gently touched the Birthmark as the other two teens and two children of sorts shared the same confusion while Rosa was guarded.

"Sa-Sacred M-Mark?" Rhaella stuttered out innocently in a question, as the High Sparrow only nodded until abruptly, they felt a rumble down below, and from fear they saw the child glow, with the High Sparrow getting burnt alive while a few others (Margaery being one of them), got teleported out of the Sept while appearing before Margaery's Husband, and vanished alongside his suicide attempt.

* * *

_**Back within the present year; A week later within Meereen:**_

"No word about the child still?" Tyrion asked while sipping wine with only Grey Worm, Kisara who wore her outfit still, and Missandei within the room, and on the table in plain sight was the same gem from before.

"No, she has not at all changed, however, the healer you gotten, Lord Tyrion, said she would awaken anytime by now," Kisara answered before any of them could as she held her own wine while seemingly be distracted as Tyrion seemed somewhat irked at that yet expressed gently in honest sympathy while the small group gotten to understand Rhaella, by the Dragon Shifter largely in brief yet honest questions. "Indeed… But let's not pass the time currently with sorrows and celebrate what we accomplished." That getting the three to look at him while Missandei states to him then by seeing his look, "You seem happy."

"I am happy. You should all be as well. Not so long ago, this city was ready to devour itself," he commenced while placing down his empty glass of wine on a table and pours another glass of wine for himself, "Now it's like a man reborn." He gave Missandei a look, however, when she told him then with Grey Worm agreeing and with them glimpsing the enchanted document on Rhaella rolled up gently for preserving on the table as well, "I will be happy when our Queen returns."

Tyrion decided to change the subject than to get the three to blink as Kisara lightly sipped her wine while enjoying the taste and knowing she was immune to alcoholic effects, and poisons, "Why don't you drink? Why don't either of you two ever drink?" The dwarf then poured another wine glass for both servants and kept one for himself.

"Unsullied never drink," Grey Worm tells Tyrion firmly while the little man seemed upset at that, and inquired curiously to him then while holding their glasses, "Why not?" He held back at rolling his eyes by Grey Worm's short answer in truth, "Rules."

"And who made these rules? Your Former Masters?" At his words, the two looked at each other briefly while Kisara saw their connection as an eventual couple, yet was sympathizing with them as she realized well despite Rhaella being her Mate like Seto was back then, she figured she might be her soul reborn… If only she knew there was more to that as, if I can briefly mention, Seto was secretly Rhaella's Decedent from her getting raped by a God, back then, and kept the child.

"Those miserable old shits didn't want you to be Human. Have a drink with me," he handed the two their glasses while they eyed them warily yet saw Kisara just drink hers gently, "And you? What's your excuse?" His words were to mostly Missandei while she noted honestly to him as he understood what she meant and was secretly amused as Grey Worm scrunched up his face on smelling his, "I have tried wine before. It made me feel funny."

"That's how you know it's working," he told her then while raising his glass to get them to know to do the same, in which they did, "Here's to our Queen. Anyone, not drinking is disrespecting our Queen," he was amused by their antics yet continued, "To Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, long may she reign."

"**Long may she reign**," they all said while taking a drink of their wine as Tyrion then asked Grey Worm mostly since he realized it was his first time, "Do you like it?"

"Tastes like it has turned," was Grey Worm's only reply back to The Imp as Tyrion only nodded while going to another decanter on the opposite side of the room and he then pours himself another glass of wine, "Yes, yes. Fermentation. One day, after our Queen has taken the Seven Kingdoms… I'd like to have my own vineyard. Make my own wine. The Imp's Delight. Only my close friends could drink it." And to that, he sipped his wine.

Tyrion then walks back up front of both Grey Worm and Missandei, and was about to reply or state to have jokes until the entire Temple shook briefly within a particular room to then get the four to head over and blinked, and the three looked at Kisara as she only shrugged at seeing the new additions within the room while heading over to her slowly waking Mate, "Her Magic she has yet to be trained in is unusual, and she may have Astral Projected herself to do this."

Margaery and the others were wary at seeing them yet she looked at Tyrion in slight surprise while making sure she wasn't seeing things, "Lord Tyrion Lannister?"

"Indeed it is, My Lady… But why or how you here?" They all mostly pointed to the child as they explained what occurred, and he was stunned to realize that the child when she left her Mortal Shell, may have used Time Magic by accident, without meaning to, and saw his youngest nephew was passed out while Desire gently placed the teen on the spare couch the large healing room had as he was also stunned (like Missandei), was of the formerly extinct Oceanus Clan now returned after history stated that the children and their bodyguard went missing, _And it seems we now know the answer to why that was._ Tyrion only thought in strange irony.

Rhaella at this time fully woke up, and merely tilted her head in confusion at not recognizing who the new people were yet she felt she could trust Kisara due to their bond they have, and asked in a innocent yet stuttered question while at the same time, using her current blankets she was under as comfort of sorts, "W-Who ar-are you?"

Seeing she was possibly weak due to her unknown actions, Tyrion made a wordless gesture to both Grey Worm and Missandei to talk with the others to then get an idea, and went over after asking Kisara while also fetching a small stool, "May I?"

Getting a single nod while Kisara was gently assuring Rhaella she was ok, since the child was shivering from her bad experiences with strangers (thanks to her former family), Tyrion proceeded to softly tell her as he also did this to his nephew and niece when they were scared, and was also gently rubbing her left hand as well, "My Dear, you are within Meereen," seeing she was still confused as Kisara forgot at all to mention where they came from, since they didn't ask, "A city ruled over by our Queen within the City's Great Pyramid? In Westeros?" Rhaella was only confused while making them all blink and giving Kisara a look after, by her words, "Is th-that near Surrey?"

Before he could respond, bells started to ring with Kisara narrowing her eyes as Grey Worm quickly ran out with Tyrion stating to them firmly at them all since Missandei went with the Unsullied Leader, "Wait here for a moment as I go see what the problem is."

Once they left the confused group, the three saw to Tyrion's shock, a fleet of white-sailed ships was approaching Meereen, and they all stared at the shore as Missandei states to The Imp then in a tone he soon understood, "The Masters have come for their property." He lightly gulped while briefly glancing back, and at the fleet with many thoughts roaming within his mind.

* * *

Rhaella yawned while she was able to walk on her own within the temple-like pyramid she now understood this 'Meereen' was as she didn't notice what was going on currently on the outside.

Kisara was also with her since the others couldn't do anything since she wanted to explore and using her Mate as something to hold onto. Although… "It seems you have gotten us lost, Elle," Kisara decided to state after nearly close to a half-hour of silence and with the child's eyes briefly lighting up by the nickname she was given.

Rhaella unexpectedly perked up at feeling a odd tug of sorts once they came to a strange door that showed dragon's, the moon at the top and the sun on the bottom of it. The door was also made of strange, pure white stone of sorts as the images were made of gold.

Rhaella touched the door that made them blink as it glowed before becoming a time slab that the Shifter pockets up while she entered with Kisara, and it was truly dark within until the Dragon Shifter used her free hand as light blue and white flames showing yet they were stunned by seeing close to a dozen eggs of different designs in dust-covered glasses with them in the solution, of sorts, to preserve them perfectly and healthily, while they also saw two things: A odd dragon and a young teen girl, frozen in time.

She, the fourteen-year-old-girl, has long white hair that reaches down to her waist and large purple eyes that were dull yet they felt looking at them in surprise. She wears a slightly frilly white dress with a black skirt with puffed sleeves and a frilled white headband. She also has a scar on her neck that looks like her head was chopped off. Also on the back of her neck she has what looks like a magic symbol. Her most distinctive feature is her thick black eyebrows. She also was in a defensive position as if, to defend the dragon with a coffin that was broken alongside using her odd weapon (A Special Sniper Rifle) to defend herself.

The dragon, however, was a white dragon-like creature several times bigger than an average person. She (yes she), has horns on her head and fanged teeth, along with a tail and four long clawed limbs. Her entire body is completely in mailed plates, thus giving her an armored look to her body.

Rhaella went over to them and suddenly, she sneezed at them accidentally while catching a glimpse of an odd purple barrier of sorts started to disintegrate from their forms, and they collapsed before slowly rising up and Rhaella stiffened as the teen girl hugged her gently yet tightly before backing off quickly by Kisara's growl.

The girl then declared in a accent while speaking clearly to them, "Thank you both! We have been stuck in a Timeless Spell for who knows how long. My name is Chaika Trabant. One of four of my party that was sent to this Temple to save it from an invasion, and this is My Mate, Fredrika Skoda," at the end of her words, the dragon then shifted into the same-age teen girl, like Chaika. She has red eyes and yellow long hair, giving her a bright and fierce impression. Her hairstyle also consisted of blunt bangs, check curls, drill curls at the end, and twin ahoges on top of her head. She also wore a pink and black formal knee length dress, with long sleeves and multiple ribbons. Her outfit also includes white tights, dark dress shoes with ribbons, and a black headband with four feather-like ornaments on one side.

Kisara held Rhaella as the temple shook and some dust fell from the ceiling alongside some debris as the two young teens were confused as to what was going on, yet followed them with Kisara placing the way to this room into memory as she recognized all those eggs, and saw that from an open window of the entire city that it was being attacked.

"There you are! I told you to stay… Who are you two?" Tyrion began with some Unsullied with him yet he also narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two young teens yet gave Kisara a look of curious surprise as she only acknowledged while picking Rhaella up, and making her secretly tint from the bridal hold she was in, "We wanted to explore the temple and encountered a room that held living eggs, and these two within," she then gestured to both Fredrika and Chaika.

The temple shook as Tyrion only declared then as he just decided to look into things later, "We need to escort you four to safety at least. Please, this way." They were then escorted without much a choice with Chaika realized she left her coffin back in that room, yet refused to let go of her weapon, to amuse her Lover/Mate, and made Tyrion feel awkward about that alongside the others back in the conference room, of them kissing on the lips briefly to stop Chaika on no longer being wary.

Once in the Chambers as Rhaella was the only one confused about the situation, Tyrion looked at both Grey Worm and Missandei while knowing his efforts to settle the Masters was futile.

Hours later after making sure as night approached, the fleet of ships set fire to most of the city as Tyrion then admits while gazing at both Leader of the Unsullied and Missandei, and with Unsullied Guards posted in every part of the temple, "I was wrong. I admit it."

Rhaella was sitting on Kisara's lap while still confused as to what was going on even as she laid on top of the Dragon Shifter, and the others were at some available windows watching the scene of the city itself burning while at the same time, Missandei told Tyrion firmly to understand she was a little upset at the way things ended up, by his actions, and with her sitting down, "That changes nothing."

"The Unsullied could mount a defense off the beachhead. If the slavers' forces-" Tyrion commenced to state his idea he had until Grey Worm firmly told him then as he was suited up like the other Unsullied except the helm, "No more talking from you. Your talking gave us this."

Tyrion nodded to him at that as he realized this was his fault for this occurring within the city, and they eyed Rhaella warily as her body showed signs of magic every now and then as she settled onto Kisara, for comfort, when a nearby ball of flames hit the Temple, "And I have acknowledged that. I'm trying-" "You're trying to tell me what the army should do. You do not know what the army should do." Grey Worm interrupted the Dwarf once again firmly to make Tyrion understand their plight, and sighed while holding his face, and lowered it while sitting down and stated; making Grey Worm blink, "All right, what should the army do?"

"We'll not go to the beach. If we go to the beach, the Masters will take the Pyramid. The Pyramid is the only place in the city we can defend. We stay here," Grey Worm decided as Tyrion nodded while grabbing his chin in thought as it was a good idea, and eyed Rhaella briefly as she looked at Missandei, and then at Grey Worm and back as if she saw something unusual between them yet was fearful to say anything, "And then?" Grey Worm looked at Tyrion firmly while settling his weapon, "We wait for them to come to us. Then we fight them."

Rhaella, however, looked tired while rubbing her eyes, and seeing Kisara's look, he looked to Grey Worm as he nodded and commanded in his people's language to two Unsullied to escort them to the same room as before, and guard the entrance. Rhaella while being sleepy-carried by Kisara, waved lazily to them before resting on the Dragon Shifter.

It was a few moments later they were alert as Chaika and Fredrika got some daggers they kept on them, secretly, alongside Missandei heading to Tyrion to protect the Dwarf as The Unsullied and Grey Worm became tensed and also guarded by hearing a loud thud of sorts on the roof itself, and then eventually hearing patter of feet outside.

Grey Worm then did a sign to one of his men who nodded with spear in hand, and went with the fellow Unsullied Man and formed up in front of the door to the balcony. One Unsullied opens the door. Another after coming over, inches out through it with shield and spear in hand. The Unsullied Man looks side to side and sees nothing, but then sees something and kneels. Tyrion and Missandei were confused as the other Unsullied followed suit until they were surprised at who it was.

It was the person who was dubbed with these very titles while within the western part of Westeros for years. She (yes she), was the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, and the Breaker of Chains.

This was none other than Daenerys Targaryen, and outside was a massive male dragon named after one of Daenerys lovers, Drogon (From Khal Drogo), and like the other two under Meereen in the Catacombs as a same-race type, was declared as the Alpha Brother and as also mentioned, most of his scales are black while shadowing red ones that run down his back and neck. His wings and frills are also a black-red mix, down to the wing-bones which are black. His eyes are lastly to be seen as orange-red in color.

Once she entered, they saw and heard Drogon sniffed a few times while oddly enough, holding unexpected interest within his orbs before roaring and taking off, and Tyrion looked relieved from what Daenerys saw with Missandei also expressing to her gently with a hidden small smile that the young woman saw, "Your Grace." Daenerys looked at Tyrion, however yet held in a wince of another shot of fire being aimed within her city, and states to him gently yet firmly, "What has been going on since I last left?"

Missandei then started to tell the Queen what has occurred alongside Tyrion as when they were done, she blinked in utter surprise, especially the list of a child named after one of her family members firstly before speaking.

* * *

**Secret Blood Test to Rhaella Lily Potter; Which results would only show for those that have seen or heard of True Magic (True Heritage Test is needed for Ancestry and more results):**

**Subject's Name: **

**Rhaella Lily Potter **

**Birth Parents:**

**Lilith "Lily" Maria Targaryen-Evans-Potter (Birth Mother; Dead by Killing Curse and Invoking Ancient Blood Magic to save only child)**

**James Charlus Potter (Birth Father; Dead by Killing Curse and protecting his household while trying to let his wife and child escape)**

**(If Magic or Blood is involved, Adopted Bloodline Parents may occur without setbacks; Even to those in relation)**

**Siblings to Subject:**

**None**

**Blood Relatives Alive Currently to Subject (Whether they be By True or Adopted of any means):**

**Petunia Margery Evans-Dursley (Blood-Adopted Aunt from her own Parents. Deemed as Unfit Guardian due to issues of raising Subject)**

**Daenerys "Storm" Targaryen (True Biological Aunt and if found, New Guardian to Subject. Due to Lilith Potter's Ancestral Bloodline being closest)**

**Sirius Orion Black (Adopted by Magical Potter Family Spell. Deemed Unfit currently due to Wrongful Imprisonment) **

**Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Great-Uncle to Subject from Biological Grandfather. Whereabouts Unknown yet Alive)**

**Deceased Relatives to Subject (Whether they be "By True or Adopted" of any means):**

**Rhaella "Dowager Queen" Targaryen-Hitsugaya (Biological Grandmother. Dead by being tortured for protecting her child (Biological Subjects Mother) at a young age, was sent away and Memory Blocked for a certain Time Period after a month of her own child being born, to a Specific Point of Time in Subject's Birthworld)**

**Ralis Lee Hitsugaya (Biological Grandfather. Dead by protecting his wife and child from an enemy, and no chance to be reborn)**

**Jason Luban Evans (Bloodline Adopted Grandfather. Dead by Cancer for three years)**

**Marigold "Martha" Annan ?-Evans (Bloodline Adopted Grandmother. Dead by mix of heart attack and being stabbed, and True Last Name is Hidden by Magic VIA Albus Dumbledore)**

**Soulmates to Subject:**

**Kisara (Alive. Dragon Shifter to the Race: White Lightning, or the Lefkó Egyptian Dragon, and dubbed as Queen to Race)**

**(More may occur as time passes. List will update itself Automatically. Especially in True Heritage Test)**

**Magical Blocks Placed on Subject:**

**Soulmate Block (Broken Fully. Done so at age three by Albus Dumbledore)(Number of Soulmates: Not known)**

**Magical Core (Was 90% Blocked, Broken Fully upon arrival. Block placed at five months of age by father due to fearing of Magical Overdose. Block further placed by Albus Dumbledore at age five, and both ? And ?. Parties names are blocked by Powerful Magic Spell)**

**Memories Block (Placed at ages three, five to seven at specific dates. Done so by Albus Dumbledore, And is to be cleared at age ten to twelve with Nightmares to be experienced)**

**Abilities Block (Done so by both ? and ?. Due to fear of them being powerful to stop their plans)**

**True Familier Block (Placed by Albus Dumbledore, ?, and ?. Done at age four due to wanting her to have less things to work with. Fully Broken. Familiars within this world: Has yet to be found yet total is three. Birthworld, seven)**

**Potions Ingested by either Force or Willing to Subject:**

**Modified Love Potion (Made by Molly Prewett-Weasley. From agreement From Headmaster to her son, Ronald Weasley. Fully dissolved after arriving. Given at age five and three months by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Modified Hate Potion (Made by Unwillingness from Severus Snape. Potions Effects delayed up to age eleven once entered Magical School to Dark/Neutral Families and Houses except Light and Gryffindor. Fully dissolved upon arriving. Given at age six by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Weakness Potion (Continuous Dosage from age three onwards by Petunia Dursley's as orders to get paid to have weak charge. Orders by Albus Dumbledore for easy mind and body molding. Fully flushed after arrival)**

**Non-Attractive Body Elixir or Plain Jane Potion (Made by Severus Snape unwillingly and given secretly at ages six and up each end of the month by Petunia Dursley in glass of water, by Albus Dumbledore's orders. Fully flushed yet as setback, twice the puberty (Both Human and any New Race or Current) when it occurs)**

**Gender Readjustment Potion to Full Female (Done so at age three and onwards with other Potions, yet kept getting flushed. Done so by Albus Dumbledore and made by ?)**

**(Others need to be fully given by a Goblin to test for Inheritance Test is known as True Heritage Test. For more detailed information )**

* * *

Daenerys for once was speechless as she only thought her Birth Mother was killed when she gave birth to her, and this made her ponder as to what lies she was told from back then yet then knew her brother was possibly young, and also knew from his words, took off with her before anything could happen. _Possibly been lied to as well by him: The so-called Dragon._ She briefly thought before overseeing things to which were carried out.

She placed the Test, however, within Missandi's hands and told her to keep it safe while she asked Tyrion then as Grey Worm took his troops to secure the Temple-like Pyramid, "I would… I would like to see her. Rhaella. Can you lead the way?" Tyrion understood her current dilemma as her being a ruler over this city and nodded while he personally led her to the current room.

As they walked, Tyrion then asked her curiously to get Daenerys to look at him as they walked and with her sending both Daario Naharis and Jorah Mormont ahead to oversee the Dothrak on foot while she rode Drogon over to Meereen, "If I may, you have been gone for quite sometime… Did you perchance find what you were looking for?" Daenerys gave him a brief look before gazing on ahead and was still walking and greeting some Unsullied Guardsmen while only responded as Tyrion nodded as if her words were all the proof he needed to understand, "Yes, and possibly more with giving proof."

The Temple shook once again as they walked as Tyrion decided to apologize and secretly making Daenerys blink at him as if she didn't think he would, "As I stated to the others, I like to offer my own apology at failing you on securing the City of Meereen in your honor, Your Grace. Especially since some of the citizens and soldiers discovered the odd circumstance a while back, was all over Westeros, and did some damage as well."

Daenerys understood as from that odd event, two specific gems that fell with each other, glowed to when she touched them, and she didn't expect them to exist, truly, yet allowed them to be under her service as well two women, and one strange man in fancy gold and green armor.

"Be as it may," Daenerys started as they turned to the corner and recalling this section was for guests, "It seems like you did poorly at it, and even though you try and fix things… Apparently that's not how things run as we've been told in constant times." The Dwarf held back a grin at her words as it seems she was possibly in a good mood due to Rhaella, he thought briefly, as they approached her room and opened it, they were both perplexed and also Daenerys did see the genes to know she was part Targaryen by the same white within her hair and skin tone as they were playing cards of sorts, and Rhaella didn't notice Daenerys was behind her in the spare chair while she was also curious about the two female characters supposedly and were secretly intimidated by Kisara she guessed as the Dragon Shifter was next to the child, and Rhaella placed her hands down while claiming the words, "Full House."

The two teenage females groaned while placing their bad hands down and blinked at seeing Daenerys to confuse the child, and turned before stalling in place and to make Kisara to abruptly be guarded by her Mate's actions yet relaxed at smelling the same scent for family, from the young woman before them.

Rhaella, however, didn't know this yet.

"_Why did we have to teach her that game in the first place?_" Chaika whispered to her Lover/Mate as Fredicka only nodded while eying the small exchange between the new female within the room, and the little girl. _If what my senses are telling me is true, then the child might get the family she deserves. _Kisara and secretly Fredricka both thought to themselves as Daenerys came over while secretly holding her suspicions from her Biological Niece's flinching from gently touching her while asking, curiously, "Are you perhaps Rhaella?"

Blinking as she had a cookie in her mouth as oddly enough, the two former Time-Sealed teens had a stash of food magically preserved from Fredricka having a secret sweet tooth and was wagering chocolate chip cookies, and the child only stayed still for a few moments before slowly nodded then flinching again as she was hugged unexpectedly and making Tyrion the one to blink yet understood as this is closest to kin left for the Mother of Dragons and also the Current Ruler over Meereen, "I am your Aunt from your mother's side of the family," Daenerys told her then.

Rhaella was secretly stunned by this until she jumped and her magic reacted to which they all ducked by a close-by hit of a fireball against the room's outer wall as the dull-grey bedding that was on her bed changed into emerald green, and secretly, the true bedding became a cloak while teleporting to somewhere else as an odd female creature found a new clothing option, and now resumed its look as a Wrath/Lich Hybrid. At the same time as well, the cards came to life and were attacking one another as well.

_Remind myself to never get her scared if her Magic is this powerful, especially on accident_, Daenerys thought as she was happy for once as a few centuries ago from what her dead brother told her as a child, in stories, some of their family in the past had magic, and the magic itself would choose who would be worthy to wield it or not. _Particularly__ since I have a small hint of it from being The Dragon_, she added to herself while she gently rubbed her hand through Rhaella's hair as the child leaned on her than with her eyes closed.

"I think it would be best if we allow our Queen to get to know her Niece better," Tyrion then suggested at this point to make them all blink with secretly, earning small respect from Daenerys by his words as the cards fled into the city and secretly were irritating some civilians while Kisara gently kissed her Mate, gently, on her forehead before taking off with the others and Tyrion claiming to the guards to watch the room.

Once the door was closed with Daenerys sitting down in one of the two large bamboo chairs this room had, things were now awkward between both Aunt and Niece yet Rhaella decided to do something first, and made Daenerys blink once again before her eyes soften as Rhaella shyly went up to her, got on her lap, and was laying on her while Daenerys guessed she was tired and eyeing that Birthmark Rhaella had as well with strange curiosity as Daenerys thought she saw it before, but cannot place as to what it was.

Once Rhaella was comfortable while oddly enough making Daenerys blink one more time in small surprise mixed with also being awed slightly by Rhaella beginning to let out a gentle-like purrs, since Daenerys was gently combing her fingers lightly through her hair and wondered if this what would have been like if Rhaego lived, and would have also sought her out for comfort until she quickly spotted the odd sea-feeling gem that Rhaella, in secret, took from the Conference Room and was on the stand nearby her.

_There are more of those things?_ She briefly thought while to privately worry her as to how light Rhaella was in weight, for her age, yet placed her into her bed and tucked her in.

She did a double-take as another gem was on the stand next to the sea-feeling one and it oddly enough, had a scythe-like image showing clearly in silver colors while the gem itself was a lucent colored purple, and the outside held the Greek Numbers of the number four, on each side.

Wary by the odd vibe it held and with it being a mix of warmth and coldness, she didn't touch the gem yet took the sea-feeling one, and after making sure Rhaella was deeply sleeping a few more minutes, left the room quietly while telling the two Unsullied Guards outside Rhaella's Door to guard the room and her, and escort her to whenever she awakens.

Daenerys then walked onwards to the Conference Room and blinked with a smile developing on her face gently at seeing both Daario and Jorah here, and the other two were the woman that was at least a year older or two, from her current age.

The first woman was known as Diana Prince (AKA, Wonder Woman: Justice League Version but deaged slightly to Daenerys current age), and the other was Shayera Hol (AKA, Hawkgirl: Justice League Version but deaged slightly to Daenerys age as well). They were from Diana, an Amazon, and from Shaya, a Thanagarian as races.

"I am glad you made it without problems," Daenerys began yet then noticed that the extra male was missing and was suspicious of his motives by Jorah expressing to her in mixed feelings on that, "The man went to the Eastern Isles as he sensed something odd that would either benefit or ruin what he dubbed, his chances of seeking vengeance, Khaleesi." She nodded with or if she saw him, to question the cryptic male later on yet turned to them as they told their reports.

Daario then commenced telling her the Dothraki have made it yet are within the wastelands to where the still attacking fleet are not aware, Jorah telling her that the woman and children of Dothraki were also safe and sound, and both Diana and Shaya explaining they found their weapons while they were traveling to which she nodded and decided to address the new situation at hand, "It seems I have a Niece," Daenerys began to make them all blink at that and handed the slip of enchanted red paper to them, and one by one was surprised by mentioning it, it adjusted itself to allow it to be read by the language they knew, "And I am wary as to the previous location she hailed from as she acts like some of the stories you told me, Sir Jorah," Daenerys looked at the former knight to make him understand along with the two women by her tone.

"Where is this Rhaella currently?" Diana asked softly to Daenerys as The Mother of Dragons told her as well gently in reply and the others were discussing with Tyrion of a plan, "She is currently resting in the few Guest Chambers this Temple has and is currently being watched over for safety, by my orders… If what you say is true about that parchment being secretly mixed with her blood without her knowing, then she is the only thing connected to my own kin, and I won't let anything occur to lose that once again."

Diana nodded before they all froze at hearing a scream echo throughout the entire Temple that belonged to a familiar child to make Daenerys and the others to soon move and head to the mentioned room, and saw the two Unsullied Guards looked for once, wary, and let them inside to see Rhaella tossing and turning.

Daenerys, however, wanted to stop this yet didn't know what to do, yet Diana sighed before coming over, and gently picked up the child and was easily yet slowly rocking her in her arms while seeing their looks, "My mother and those that have children do this to their own children to settle them if they are suffering nightmares, and I think she is suffering a major one by her actions alone."

Rhaella seemed to have settled down yet was whimpering in her sleep, and they blinked while the three females were then feeling a small burning sensation on the palm of their hands as Diana after laying the child down, was stunned like Daenerys and Shaya was at seeing a small dragon mark of sorts form on their left hand they had to intrigue Tyrion,

Kisara, however, took this time to come in yet didn't want to ask from the blood still fresh on her lips as she headed over, and began to feel relief at recognizing Rhaella was alright secretly, she felt her Mate's sudden fear and stopped to what she was doing, and came back as fast as she could. She then did a double take at the obvious marks Kisara van clearly see on both Diana and Shaya were the same, and Daenerys own mark was somewhat.

Diana and Shaya's were a blue spiral dragon within a silver heart and had red eyes, and Daenerys was also a spiral dragon yet hers was inside a pentagon while holding a silver heart, and was holding a purple cross of sorts.

"Well, My Mate's Magic has decided already who her Mother's are," Kisara states to freeze everyone in place as Shaya narrowed her eyes alongside Daenerys at the term Kisara used for Rhaella and making the men feel wary as they took a few steps back at the immediate vibe occurring at this moment as the female Thanagarian crossed her arms while her wings twitched, and conveyed firmly to her as if she didn't hear it right, "I'm sorry but… Did you say, 'Mother's'?"

Kisara only nodded as if it was an everyday occurrence while noticing the blood was still on her mouth from shifting to her dragon to eat some livestock alongside a certain male dragon she considered as a non-blooded Brother-In-Law, "Yes, as you two Humanoids," she gestured to both Diana and Shaya with a small smile of reluctance yet easily accepted it, "Are her Mother's within the Mortal Part of Magic where there is secretly none, and to you, Your Grace," Kisara looked to Daenerys, "Are the Magical Aspect within the Magical Part of her Birthworld which I come from, and would possibly overseer her if or when she would be sent back…. Although she would see you as her Aunt as well, Your Grace, and would still call you that for a while."

Giving her a look to explain later, Kisara gently told them while eyeing everyone as well from hearing whimpers once again from Rhaella, "She needs to be relaxed and since the Temple or whatever this building is dubbed as such would be upsetting her sleeping. So I will remain as my own power would at least be able to soothe her until then, as it seems she barely gotten sleep from what I know of her life... The Bond showing me as such."

Daenerys confidentially gripped her fist yet quickly understood like the others at this, yet nodded as they went their separate ways while Daenerys remained behind as she had a plan for tomorrow for The Masters herself, yet Kisara also remained aware while she felt sleepy before fully waking up later on from her growling lowly at seeing to her stunned surprise, a cloaked man that gave an off feeling of sorts, and was at least eight feet tall and the man wearing a pitch-black cloak.

He looked at her while holding his hand out, and made Rhaella whimper before peacefully sleeping at last by capturing a very disturbing creature she never saw before and easily crushed it within his fist not known to her it was a Fear-Inducer Possessor Heartless, and then blinked as he vanished from the room while leaving in place, a wrapped present.

* * *

_**May 21st, 303 AC; The Next Day:**_

Rhaella was slowly waking up from her sleep while thinking last night of her having a better Aunt, new friends, and more was a mere dream, and discerned she would be waking back up into her so-called room under the stairs.

She froze while feeling a nice warm yet fluffy bed, sheets and blankets all around her body, and was hesitant yet looked and hid a gasp as her heart fluttered with relief at discerning her dream, was a reality.

She froze once again, and slowly looked at hearing a delicate sigh and saw the girl... Kisara, and the other side was her new Aunt on the other, and soon thought to herself in disbelief briefly, _Well, at least I'm away from my bad relatives._ Rhaella thought to herself, although she also eyed the strange present that had a goth-like theme with skulls on the paper, and it was wrapped in a rectangle of sorts.

She got up then gently without disturbing her Aunt and Kisara and grabbed it from the dresser.

Once she opened it slowly as it was indeed addressed to her, she blinked as it was a decent-sized scythe that was colored in a jade-like emerald and also had black trims and with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape as on the blade itself, held Greek Runes on it. The top of the weapon on where the blade met the handle, however, was that of a open-mawed dragon skull that was pure silver with red-ruby gems within the sockets, and had golden horns around the outer edge of the skull's head. Around the handle, was bindings made of secretly, Cerberus Leather mixed with Basilisk Hide in which the weapon was also infused with alongside the energy of a very powerful creature from the past.

Rhaella picked it up while oddly enough, feeling a welcoming-like vibration as if the weapon was waiting for her after a long periods of time, and it was at this point the two females woke up, and saw what she had as Kisara paled at knowing what it was as she thought it was a mere legend, and Daenerys sleepily blinked before startling Rhaella by stating to her in unexpected worry, "Where did you get that weapon?"

Rhaella somewhat scared by the tone she used, merely pointed quickly to the letter the package came with as Kisara hid a wince before backing off as the weapon oddly enough, cut her slightly when she was trying to get it out of her Mate's hands.

Daenerys grabbed the note yet was confused as it was in an odd language she never seen before until the letters came to be shifting to Valyrian she was stunned for once by and thinking whoever that strange man was, purposely left this object for her Niece to obtain.

* * *

_To whom it may concern,_

_If Rhaella Lily Potter ever opens the gift, then know the weapon has reunited with its former owner, reincarnated. _

_The details cannot be known as to why this is, at this time, but do note that she... And I mean only __**She**_ _may wield the weapon as it is made of many things, and three are from your world. _

_Yes to whoever is reading this note, I mentioned the word, world, for a reason. There are more worlds than you could ever dream of that contain their own species, people, plant life, and more. Alongside different time periods. _

_Besides that, Rhaella is quite special indeed. She can change the fates of others, and possibly more things only she can discover alongside those she calls kin, lovers, or friends can aid her with, as time moves on. _

_Due note, however, the child is under two "Cannot be undone" prophecies. Ones that can affect not only her life, but also those she cares for. And for the odd male from the night, he owed me a favor and wanted to see her anyways. Though, you will see him eventually on a later date. In due time, however…. She will meet me, and a few others eventually. Myself more-so. _

_With that said, I hope you don't try and take away the weapon from Young Rhaella, as it has a mind of "Her" own, and I suggest you ask Kisara of the White Lightning, about it in due time. _

_Mr. V_

* * *

Daenerys placed the note down in small bewilderment yet she glanced at Kisara as she only mouthed the words, later, and they blinked as the scythe glowed before transforming into a theme of the same design as a bracelet, around Rhaella's left wrist.

They ducked, however, as the building shook once again while at the same time Rhaella sneezed out a ball of flames that bounced all over the Temple and hit, eventually, a ship commander outside one of the few fleet ships as the crew on said ship blinked, shrugged, and continued doing their tasks.

Kisara then got Rhaella around as despite waking up, she was still tired and didn't put up much of a fuss as she washed her and Daenerys helped as well by getting her clothing back on… with Kisara aiding her on that while they discovered her true gender in which Daenerys only shrugged to herself at in indifference, and got to the Conference Room to see everyone was already awake, alert, and was eating some food for breakfast.

_If they are this persistent, then perhaps my own way is in order_, Daenerys thought to herself as she sat down with everyone while Rhaella held the odd scythe-like gem as not known to them, they were being spied on and said spy quickly fled after seeing a child inform the Master's, and commenced eating some of the fruit and bread offered to them.

Shireen and the others, however, were eating while taking things into small bags for later, and Tomman was better and a curse to his wife, since they were going to be in a safer room then Rhaella would be as her room was dubbed safe since it was deep within the Temple, so no blasts of flames or whatnot would occur, and they played a bit with Rhaella by using word-based games until it was time for them to head out, and wait for this over.

"After some thinking, we have an idea… If you wish to hear it, Your Grace?" Tyrion commenced to state with Daenerys looking at The Imp and made a gesture while giving Rhaella some sweet dough bread, to her curious eyes as she grabbed it, "We may have a way to beat the fleet and save some of the ships for our cause, by you and those in the room… Not the child of course," Daenerys was somewhat relieved to hear that, "And we stood up half the night to think on it together, and here is the plan…" as they spoke to Daenerys quietly about the plan, Rhaella blinked curiously as the gem she still held dimmed slightly as if aware, and felt warmth gentleness mixed with oddly enough, a nice cold of sorts as she held it.

Of course she didn't understand most of the Language they used, however, and most noticed.

"It seems impressive at least," Daenerys gently tells him several minutes later as she also looked at the others to understand she liked it, and they nodded their heads in approval yet they were all then looking at the child in confused-wonder by her innocent words as Rhaella looked mostly between Grey Worm and Missandei, "Why does Mr. Knight have a golden link between Miss Maid?"

Seeing they were confused, she looked and pointed right at Grey Worm and then at Missandi to get the couple to blink in confusion still before looking at Daaro as he understood, "It seems the child has the sight to see the Fated Lines… Meaning she does have Magic."

"Fated Lines?" Jorah questioned Daaro as he only nodded to his fellow man, and explained briefly by what he meant, "The Fated Lines, to what Bravos and a few others least understand, is what determines as to whom we are at times, or who we are paired with. The Golden Line is to those in true yet honest love to one another, and also the Gods declaring them Soulmates... The other's, I barely recall though."

That seems to have impressed everyone while Rhaella was only confused yet after food was done and everything, she was sent back to her room to her new confusion as to why, and Kisara reluctantly going along with Daenerys' Plan of her using her Dragon Form, and to aid the cause of defending Meeren at last since Rhaella is going to be guarded and the two teens would be defending the city, and everything else according to plan.

Daenerys, however, is seeing to her Niece in goodbye at the moment while she held the scythe-like gem gently as the sea-feeling one was back on the stand, once again, "Auntie… I'm scared," Rhaella admits while laying on her bed as the child liked her better then Petunia and with Daenerys having the urge to not leave at all, and yet comprehended the Plan would need her and her children: The Three Dragons, and gently assured Rhaella then to get the child to be reluctant, but slowly nodded to make the Mother of Dragons smile small, "Everything will be fine, Little One," Daenerys gently brushed the sides of Rhaella's hair with her fingers while ignoring the child's wince as if she was going to be hit and was inwardly glad she was here, "Merely wait for me, and perhaps Drogon and your new siblings would allow you to ride them."

That perked Rhaella up as she thought those two within the Catacombs was nice, and she has yet to meet Drogon, and knew her other two Mommies would be in the battle as well to what her Auntie/Momma told her earlier, and hugged her Aunt reluctantly while gently saying to her, "I like that."

Daenerys then kissed Rhaella's forehead gently as the child in turn oddly enough purred like The Mother of Dragons strangely enough, felt was ironic, was her three dragons purring when young after showing affection, and left her while ordering the same Unsullied Guards to guard her and the room, and walked with grace while looking determined, to the Conference Room.

Once there, she saw the Masters' Men are now launching flaming projectiles at the Great Pyramid and surrounding city from their ships even more.

Daenerys then watches from atop a balcony of the Great Pyramid/Temple before she returns to the interior to the Conference Room where Tyrion awaits, and she approached him and holding back a wince as an explosion occurs outside.

"Despite appearances, I think you'll find the city's on the rise," Tyrion states to her while they kept hearing explosions all around the Great Temple, "The city is on the rise, you said?" Daenerys asked him as they observed the fleet below from where they were at as Tyrion then tells her as she also glanced at him before resuming on looking while listening, "Meereen is strong. Commerce has returned to the markets. The people are behind you-" another explosion occurred once again near the location as he coughed and added onto his words, "Well, not all the people, of course. No ruler that ever lived had the support of all the people. But the rebirth of Meereen is the cause of this violence. The Masters cannot let Meereen succeed. Because if Meereen succeeds, a city without slavery, a city without Masters-" they nearly fell on themselves at the last hit being somewhat close yet not, and situated themselves as Tyrion continued, "It proves that no one needs a Master." Daenerys smirked at him as he did so in turn while she expressed gently yet firmly to him while she walking, "Good. Shall we begin? As I plan to place some things into my own."

That made Tyrion pause mid-step yet continued to follow her while asking curiously, "What is your own plan you tend to add into the current?"

"I will crucify the Masters. I will set their fleets afire, kill every last one of their soldiers, and return their cities to the dirt. That is my added plan," she tells him yet saw he stopped and had tightened his jaw and looks away, "You don't approve?"

"You once told me you knew what your father was. Did you know his plans for King's Landing when the Lannister armies were at his gates?" Tyrion began to see he got her attention while they ignored the barrage that was still attacking the outer walls of the Temple, "Probably not. Well, he told my brother and Jaime told me. He had caches of wildfire hidden under the Red Keep, the Guildhalls, the Sept of Baelor, all the major thoroughfares. He would have burned every one of his citizens. The loyal ones and the traitors. Every man, woman, and child. That's why Jaime killed him."

"This is entirely different," Daenerys told him firmly as she truly didn't like what he was telling her as the young woman knew she was entirely different then him and not getting details from the others as of yet, "You're talking about destroying cities. It's not entirely different. I'd like to suggest an alternate approach." They moved away from the windows in time and sending shards of wood flying everywhere and thankfully not in them.

Daenerys and Tyrion ducked, however, then turn to look at the window and only to see the assault was amping up more.

* * *

_**Meereen Plateau; An hour later:**_

Daenerys, Tyrion, Grey Worm, Missandei, Diana, Shaya, and an assembly of Unsullied stand across from the three Masters: Yezzan Zo Qaggaz, Razdal Mo Eraz, and Belicho Paenymion, and a group of their soldiers.

The fleet still sent their barrages against the City of Meereen with futile efforts and some being successful with some lives lost.

They have been here for quite some time waiting for the Masters to show, and it was at this point Razdal looked to Daenerys and expressed firmly to her as Daenerys Targaryen was inwardly seething the other two females and others, saw, from his words insulting her, "Once before, I offered you peace. If you had not been so arrogant, you could have returned to your homeland with a fleet of ships. Instead, you will flee Slaver's Bay on foot like the Beggar Queen you are."

"We are here to discuss terms of surrender, not to trade insults," Tyrion told the Masters yet they glanced to Yezzan as he decided to speak and declared the terms to them, "The terms are simple. You and your foreign friends will abandon the Great Pyramid and the City of Meereen. The Unsullied you stole from Kraznys mo Nakloz will remain to be sold again to the highest bidder. The translator you stole from Kraznys mo Nakloz will remain to be sold again to the highest bidder. The dragons beneath the Great Pyramid will be slaughtered…." Daenerys held in her shock alongside the others at wondering how in the seven, they found out, "And the Marked Child of Magic would be in service to the Masters, as we know some things about her then your pathetic foreign self and allies know."

"We obviously didn't communicate clearly... We're here to discuss your surrender, not mine," Daenerys states with one Master lightly gulping at realizing that she was pissed about the mentioned child and her eyes narrowing, and saw the same in the eyes of the other foreign females, and secretly took one step back as Razdal states to her as if she was joking or playing with them, "I imagine it's difficult adjustment to the new reality. Your reign is over."

"My reign has just begun," Daenerys claimed in a tone to confuse the three Masters before a certain dragon screeches in the distance.

Yezzan turns to look in the direction of the screech as Drogon flies up over the plateau and lands on an overlooking structure. He then roars and drops down beside Daenerys. Daenerys therefore climbs on his back and they fly off over Meereen and when they passed over the entrance to the Catacombs, Rhaegal and Viserion bust down the door with their flames, and take flight to join them. The ensemble then flies over the beach entrance to Meereen.

At the Beach Entrance, however, a group of the Sons of the Harpy are slaughtering citizens of Meereen. Galloping footsteps can be heard in the distance. One of the Sons of the Harpy turns to look in the direction of the sound... It was The Dothraki horde led by Daario rounds the bend of a nearby cliff, yelling war cries and charging full force towards the Sons of the Harpy on horseback. Daario beheads a Son of the Harpy.

Back with Daenerys and her three dragons, the dragons fly over the Masters' Ships. The soldiers on the ships stop what they're doing and stare up at the dragons and some in fear.

Daenerys and Drogon, however, come to a halt and hover in front of one of the ships, and she gave one loud yet worded command the other two followed suite, "Dracarys," the dragons shoot stream of fire down at the ship. The ship quickly becomes engulfed in dragon flame, and the soldiers scream as they die. The ship incinerates and capsizes.

Kisara then joined her while torching some ships with pure white lighting instead of flames to get Daenerys to soon understand why she was dubbed as said race while in her Dragon Form before taking off to aid the city.

With Tyrion and Co., and the three Masters, Grey Worm steps forward and addresses the Masters' Soldiers and he spoke in Valerian, however, "_**You men have a choice**_" The Unsullied ready their spears. The Masters' soldiers ready their swords, "_**Fight and die for the Masters who would never fight and die for you, or go home to your families**_" It would seem the choice was made for them, as when they heard the dragons screech around the burning fleet in the distance, the Masters' Soldiers lay down their arms and quickly run away.

"Thank you for the Armada. Our Queen does love ships. Now, last time we spoke, we made a Pact. You violated that Pact. You declared War upon us. Though our Queen does have a forgiving nature, this cannot be forgiven," Tyrion told the three Masters as they were in dread as Missandei then spoke next to them, "Our Queen insists that one of you must die as punishment for your crimes." Tyrion although, seemed half-contemplated while asking an amused Missandei his stated question, but he was among it at the three Masters, "It always seems a bit abstract, doesn't it, other people dying?"

Without warning, the two Masters, Razdal and Belichio, shoved Yezzan in the front to make the man panic while they began to state to them quickly, "Him. He should die," began Razdal as Belichio nodded in agreement, "Yes him!"

Tyrion looks at Grey Worm at this pathetic display to which inwardly the Unsullied Warrior himself agreed mentally, "He's not one of us. He's an outsider, a lowborn. He does not speak for us." Tyrion did a unseen sign to which Grey Worm offed and approaches Yezzan and stares in his eyes while the man begged, "Please," though it was a different story as while Yezzan closed his eyes expecting death, Grey Worm unsheathes his dagger and quickly slices both Razdal and Belochio's throats, sheathes his dagger, and steps back.

Yezzan then jumped slightly when Tyrion approached and placed a hand on the kneeling man's shoulder, "Tell your people what happened here. Tell them you live by the grace of Her Majesty. When they come forward with notions of retribution or ideas about returning the slave cities to their former glory, remind them what happened when Daenerys Stormborn and her dragons came to Meereen."

They were walking past him before they froze, turned, and heard his words to have Tyrion quickly send Grey Worm and the two woman ahead quickly to see if it was true, "Forgive me, but I was not involved, but these two were. They sent an Assassin Group to kidnap the child as someone told us that this would occur. I believed him yet they didn't, and they paid the price."

"Who told you about the meeting?" Tyrion states to make Yezzan lightly gulp and reached into his robes and pulled out a parchment that had an unusual seal on it as the seal was of a seven-headed creature of sorts, "By the Shadow Cult. The Cult itself didn't come into existence until three years ago, and they worship a Seven-Headed Old God, and more, that we are not yet ready to be aware of or even face. Believe me as I say that I looked into them, and they are not what they seem." Tyrion saw true fear in the man's orbs to understand he was telling the truth and nodded with a thankful look before Missandei and he quickly went to the Temple.

* * *

Within the Temple at this point and time, Rhaella was holding onto her scythe-like gem still in a firm grip while she was being taken by men in pitch-black cloaks while they also were wearing ivory blank masks with eye holes to show their eyes as they killed a few Unsullied to get outside, and the Leader of this outfit had the child in a firm yet gentle grip.

The gem itself felt small rage while also letting out small comfort to the child at the same time, while the entity within was inwardly raging about the child witnessing death first hand without the means of comfort, unlike the person.

The group kept going on till they were near to the Markets yet were soon stopped by more Unsullied, Grey Worm, Diana, and Shaya as she was swinging her weapon (an odd mace of sorts) in a swirl within her right hand.

"You will not take one step further with My Hatchling," Shaya told them to make Diana understood what she meant as they only brought forth their jagged swords made of bizarre metal never before seen at all, and the Leader made a signal for them to attack, and the six other did while he took off further ahead.

"Diana: You aid Grey Worm and the others, while I go get our child back!" Shaya shouts as Diana nodded as she shoved back a random man from the Cult back with her borrowed sword as the bird woman took off shortly after the Leader.

After a few attacks that killed a few of the Assassin's, and yet they were confused as one grabbed a vial, drank from it, and began convulsing before they saw to their horror and half-horror from the Unsullied, as the man was covered in a dark aura before growing and becoming a monster.

The former man was now a Cthulhu-Based Monster while being twenty feet tall, purple toned skin with having claws where his original arms have for hands and tentacles with sharp hooks at the end for his lower set, and had four glowing-red eyes as he roared on an echoed-like shrill before charging, Diana dodged while muttering to herself as she killed an assassin aiming for her, "This is one of those days."

With Shaya, she somehow lost the Leader of the co-op group and was flying in the air very high while using her eyes to easily gaze at the land below before bumping into Drogon who roared at her while recognizing Daenerys flying on him, was curious, and asked, "Where are you going?" She narrowed her own eyes as Drogon and his brothers sensing their Mother's distress on the child mentioned, began smelling the air to detect anything new, "Somehow this bizarre Cult got wind of the setting, and the two former Masters by now, hired them to kidnap Rhaella, and I'm currently looking for the Leader of the outfit."

At the end of her words, Daenerys held on in slight surprise as Drogon flew quicker alongside his brothers as they headed North-West to the plains and Shaya following as eventually, she pointed at glimpsing the Leader was running really fast on land, "There they are!"

The Leading Man saw them and sped faster to make them blink yet Drogan and the others flapped their wings while gaining more wind speed to catch the man off guard, and making him stop at his tracks while holding a struggling Rhaella as he was surrounded.

"Give her back, now!" Daenerys demanded firmly while Shaya saw the gleam within those orbs of his, and worded to stun them, in a deep, dark tone of voice right back as Rhaella struggled even more within his hold, and the three dragons growled lowly at him, "I think not, as I am not whom I seem. I merely came with the group and replaced their leader for my own purposes as such," the man's glowing amber infused orange eyes held half-mirth at glimpsing them mixed with irritation that he would have to resort to different tactics, "However, it seems I may have to resort to a different approach to things... Especially if I want to leave unharmed with the child at hand."

He then glowed a dark aura of sorts before the outfit faded away to reveal a man in black as night armor and the designs being that to the undead mixed with the skulls to that of dragons, had blood-red hair and those very eyes while oddly enough, resembling that of Terra from Kingdom Hearts for his face, but he had fangs showing while also having pointed ears.

"My Superiors would want this child before she can regain what was lost to her from her previous life, but if I must… Then you would have to face something your not prepared for," the man confesses while he effortlessly held Rhaella in one arm, and with his left hand a dark-like orb formed before he sent it right into the ground and causing a shockwave to be emitted that didn't affect them all yet within moments, they felt the ground shaking and rumbling while he solely grinned at them.

Within moments, the ground commenced moving upwards as to shock them, a skeletal dragon arose with a dark-like mist within the structure as it had glowing, red eyes aimed at them while roaring as it stood behind the man, and the ground rumbled as fallen soldiers emitting the same aura, rose as well.

Daenerys was horrified at this person raising the dead like this yet Shaya merely worded before charging into the fray, "Have your dragons slay them, I will handle the undead beast!"

Daenerys narrowed her orbs while her dragons understood her mood and started attacking the now charging, dark energy infused bodies of fallen soldiers while Shaya was dodging and trying to attack the undead beast.

While both women and the three dragons were distracted, the man took off with Rhaella as she was able to bite him, and expressed loudly to her Mommy and Auntie, "HELP ME!"

Daenerys watching this moved alongside Drogon to avoid more of the fallen soldier's attempts to attack her, mostly, and realized she was grounded until the undead ones were gone or destroyed, and didn't want to use the single word to harm Shaya as well since that undead beast was nearby, and hoped a miracle of sorts would occur.

Rhaella, meanwhile, was very fearful as not known to her, her magic was secretly being siphoned into the gem within her pocket as time passed, it was close to the point that something to what Daenerys hoped for, would occur.

"Shut it, child, as My Superior would want you mostly alive as it is your power we need and blood... Perhaps your soul to reopen the Shadow Gate," the man declared while shaking her and made Rhaella only whimper to make the man roll his eyes, and stopped at a clearing near his meeting point, and tossed the whimpering child onto the ground hard to leave a bruise, "I said…. BE QUIET!"

That did it as the gem within Rhaella's pocket secretly, shook and glowed to confuse the man and child as he saw the glow it had, and muttered to primarily himself aloud, "What the-" he jumped back as the gem shot out of the pocket hole Rhaella had on her outfit, and glowed even brighter to blind the man while Rhaella in the meantime, yelped cutely as she was picked up, and was moving once again.

When she could feel whoever has her now stopped, she was gently placed down while getting a good glance at the person.

She was a woman around twenty that wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders while wearing a grey haori with the odd crest printed on it Rhaella never seen before. She also had long light-gray hair tied in a ponytail, and gray narrowed eyes. She saw the woman had bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look, and she was slender looking while having a large chest size, not known to the child, around E-Cups (due to her past issue of encountering a odd mishap in the labs she once worked in that increased it from her past cup size), and was around 5'7 in height. This was secretly an alien-based woman and was declared as Number four of her race, Karasuba: The Black Sekirei, and one of many that were turned into gems after the falling of their world.

Before Rhaella could open her mouth, she went wide-eyed in confusion as she was suddenly picked up and was firmly yet lovingly kissed by Karasuba and the woman feeling the signs and decided to act upon it quickly as glowing-black wings appeared behind the woman's back since Rhaella's Magic was sent into the woman, slightly, to make it official: She was her Second Soulmate and more, and responded gently to only her with a odd prayer, "This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of My Ashikabi, and give her own enemies hell and also aid her in any need! Sekirei Number 4: The Black Sekirei."

Rhaella looked dazed to make Karasuba amused and secretly intrigued by accidentally brushing the child's special place to learn what gender she was, yet held that to the back of her mind as she placed the needed-to-be-trained child behind her as the man appeared once again and looking pissed off.

Karasuba grabbed her weapon she was thankful that kept with her as it is a specially made nodachi, and got into her stance while still angered as the man raised his hand and summoned a long sword made from dark-like energy and got into his own stance while declaring mostly to her, "So you did have a backup? No matter, not like she would live to see my blade, brat." He looked to Rhaella at the end of his words to make Karasuba growl out as she watched him, and the man did the same while Rhaella went to hide yet watch the pretty lady fight the mean man.

They kept attacking each other's blades that sparked, and with a powerful slash, they were sent a few feet from each other before changing and dodging each other's blade-like swipes. Then they commenced speeding up while leaving small waves of pressured air with each hit and making small dents on the ground.

They then jumped and slashed within the air, and clashed while sending dark-like sparks from his weapon and lavender from hers before pulling away while landing on the ground, and soon circling each other.

Panting while narrowing her orbs at the man as he did the same to her with a black aura covering his frame, briefly, to understand he was not pleased, "It seems your way of the blade and weaponry is somewhat acceptable then to my own… However," he held his free hand and nearly blasted her head off if she didn't duck as black flames nearly scorched her face from being made by his own dark essence, "I have no honor to lose as I was already killed to it," he then charged at Karasuba once again as she defended herself and sent him back as they were at it again.

Rhaella was watching in awe mixed with fright at her spot behind a large boulder, and was watching Karasuba and the man still fight it out.

The man grinned to confuse Karasuba temporarily, however, until she ducked while he had his hand out, and made Rhaella gasp while unknowingly passing by a formerly covered orange gem with a spiral on it, briefly, and it glowed from accidentally touching it once she was once again in his hold as Karasuba dodged another attack from the side, and glared at another man showing up as his armor was the same yet had cats on the shoulder blades, and also kneecaps, "What took you so long Regxis, I have been held up for quite some time to get the brat," the man states to Regxis as he lowered his hood to reveal a male nekotama with black and blue tinted hair, silver-amber slitted eyes, and fangs somewhat showing from his upper lip while having tribal markings on his face, and spoke in an accented Egyptian, "I was merely delayed on getting the other part of our co-op mission done and over with, Shardakos, Reborn Son of Sar'Dava the Blade."

Karasuba was about to charge at them yet froze and inwardly cursed by seeing Rhaella was frozen stiff by a dagger tossed at Shardakos from Regxis, and held her in place and recognized he had the upper hand here, "Stay where you are, otherwise I will kill the child. We mostly need her blood and soul anyways."

Karasuba after seeing him gesture to her blade, reluctantly dropped it before finding herself punched in the gut, and hard to the point spit flew from her mouth in utter, wide-eyed shock from what she felt while Rhaella screamed at her, before being shook in place and resumed the hostage hold, and Karasuba was then kicked harshly a few feet onto the ground while she slowly gotten up and glared right at them, "There… Now your the Bitch that is with honor, but a killer all the same." Karasuba then held in a breath in shock once again as Regxis vanished and punched her once again in the gut and sending her flying more before being slammed into the ground, making a dent of sorts, "Now suffer your fate," Regxis states firmly to the woman before dodging a ball of energy aimed right at them, and turned to see four individuals as the man attacked the male Nekotama.

The first was the man around in his thirties, had short blonde hair and wore a black elastic forehead protector, and had ocean-blue eyes with whisker marks on his cheeks. Over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times. He has a red armband with Spiral-Based Crest on his left arm.

The woman matching the man's age (Despite having a large chest size and slender frame, making her have a top athletic hourglass) with dark-blue hair and pure-white eyes, wearing a light purple short-sleeved jacket with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, light brown shorts, and purple open-toed boots.

The two others were children, one being a boy around twelve to thirteen with the same hair color as the father, but with deeper ocean-blue eyes, wore a black tracksuit that had a red fire symbol on the left breast, a symbol that resembled a bolt on the back, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. The girl around the same age as Rhaella, and had dark-blue hair like the woman on a short-cut style, and resembled them both adults with three whisker cheeks and ocean-blue eyes as well and wore a light yellow long-sleeved hooded-sweater with a blue shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears long, black open-toed stockings and fuchsia shinobi sandals.

These were in order: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga-Uzumaki, Boruto Uzumaki, and Himawari Uzumaki. They were one of many that became separated from everyone else within their world that fell into darkness by a powerful Shadow-like Demon, and not realized to everyone, mostly all within the past is within this and Rhaella's Birthworld.

"Hang on Dad!" Boruto states as he went over and helped his father on fighting Regxis while Hinata went down with her daughter and helped Karasuba up yet ignored the woman shoving her away, and looked harshly at Shardakos while moving quickly yet nearly tripped while grabbing her weapon and charging at him and with him tossing Rhaella as with speed, Hinata moved and grabbed the child while comforting the frightened girl and glanced at her one daughter came over, and froze while her mother didn't see her eyes faintly glowed like Rhaella's in a faint neon-green, and shook her head while softly asking her mother and ignoring the two fights going on presently and was thankful her Papa's energy moves were far enough away, "Is she ok?"

"Not sure, My Little Hime-Chan, but no matter wherever we are currently, this child needs help," Hinata gently states as Rhaella shivered before wincing from the loud sounds of Naruto sending his special move to only be shocked as it was sent back and making father and son ducked as it sailed past them, and on another ship, sinking it.

It was at this point, they paused before Shardakos gave his partner a look and nodded as they heard dragons coming, and made both Rhaella and Himawari let out a gasp as they were taken into their arms and the undead dragon filled with darkness, was flying in protest with injuries as Daenerys blinked at seeing below her while her dragons roared, they landed with Shaya nearby with bruises and cuts on some parts of her body as the beast landed behind the two men and everyone got defensive as Shardakos expressed firmly to them all aloud, "Not one more step or movement," he held alongside his partner a knife to the children's throats and not knowing Naruto's orbs briefly reddened at this while also hearing the dragons growl lowly in warning, "Or they die."

Karasuba growled out in frustration at this yet blinked before seeing a shushing motion from Boruto as they saw a clone sneak up behind them as Daenerys seeing this, wondering who these new faces were, declared firmly to them while playing along, "What would it take for you to free the children?"

They looked at each other yet before they could state anything, they were blasted from behind while two other clones showed up, grabbed the two children, and ran to get the two men angry at this as dark auras covered their frames, "So be it then… We will retreat, for now, however," Regxis sent an orb behind Naruto as to shock Hinata, he and Boruto vanished through a vortex and secretly, landed in London, England within Rhaella's Birthworld, and closed up.

Himawari was stunned by that as secretly before it closed, a darker version of what was still inside her father was sent into her as her eyes went to slits and back a few times as The Fates decided for her to hold the entity to the creature within Naruto's other half.

"We will meet again, I'm sure of it," Regxis states aloud firmly as they vanished into another vortex in time as Karasuba nearly killed them after charging.

Daenerys seeing her Niece was safe, inwardly was a mix of strange feelings about today, and knew at this point, nothing more could surprise her.

* * *

It seems she was wrong as once they returned and Hinata being seen to as she collapsed, and Shaya tending to Diana since she was the only one to handle her wounds better than anyone else, besides Bruce (may god rest his soul), she was sitting on her throne a mere few hours later with Karasuba sharpening her weapon while sitting on the floor, and Rhaella playing a game with Himawari nearby her known as X's and O's or Tic-Tac-Toe, as two certain people were here with Missandei and Tyrion within the room besides Daenerys, as advisors. Tyrion, however, was standing beside her.

Shireen and the others were currently at the Market getting things, and possibly something for Rhaella, secretly, since she saved their lives after looking into things.

Kisara, however, was hunting wild animals for meat and to sell skins as a dragon currently, and was secret as her family's own tradition to what she recalled at least, was looking for materials to make for Rhaella to have as a sign of affection, and to understand she would do anything for her.

The two unexpected people, however, were both Theon Greyjoy and his eldest sister, Yara Greyjoy, and they were near the steps in front of Daenerys, Tyrion, and Missandei.

Tyrion started things off while looking at Theon, with his hands folded in front of him, "Last time we saw each other was at Winterfell, yes? You were making jokes about my height, I seem to recall. Everyone who makes a joke about a dwarf's height thinks he's the only person ever to make a joke about a dwarf's height. 'The height of nobility,' 'A man of your stature,' Someone to look up to.' You're all making the same five or six jokes."

"It was a long time ago," Theon states to Tyrion as The Imp only nodded from his spot, and agreed with him, "It was," he paused before adding onto his words as Daenerys glanced at seeing Rhaella was still fine with the two nearby her and Karasuba eyeing her to make the female look away, "And how have things been going for you since then? Not so well, I gather. Can't imagine you would have murdered the Stark boys if things had been going well."

"I didn't murder the Stark boys. But I did things that were just as bad or worse," Theon admitted to Tyrion as his sister started afterward on agreeing to the point that made Daenerys curious slightly by what Yara meant, "And he paid for them." They looked at Tyrion as he seems to be in disagreement, "Doesn't seem like it. He's still alive. It was complicated for you, I'm sure, growing up at Winterfell. Never quite knowing who you were. But then, we all live complicated lives, don't we?"

Theon glanced away before they blinked at seeing Rhaella looking at him curiously as she was now standing in front of him while also seeing Karasuba had an impressed look on her face before offering him a cookie she saved from the cooks making them to which he reluctantly took as she beamed at him for this, before she zoomed back to Himawari to resume their game, "Who is this child?" Yara asked for once curious yet privately stunned at the way the child ran so fast, in which secretly astonished Daenerys as well, but decided to think it was her Niece's Magic in play, and made them surprised by her honest answer, "She is my Niece, and one of my own kin from where she came from."

Tyrion secretly approved as they decided to keep the information about those involved from other worlds a secret, for now, and saw the Greyjoy's nod in acceptance at that before Daenerys decided to confirm their obvious offer suspiciously; changing the subject, "You've brought us one-hundred ships from the Iron Fleet with men to sail them. In return, I expect you want me to support your claim to the throne of the Iron Islands?" Daenerys, although was surprised since her end part of her question, was to the young man as Theon shook his head no, to her, and gestured to his sister while stating, "Not my claim. Hers."

"And what's wrong with you?" Daenerys asked him at last, as he declared to confuse mostly everyone yet Karasuba snorted as she kept sharpening her weapon, by his answer, "I'm not fit to rule." They turned to Tyrion as Theon secretly winced while Rhaella was confused by what Theon meant, "We can agree upon that at least."

"Has the Iron Islands ever had a Queen before?" Daenerys now implored Yara mostly as Yara merely shrugged while responding back in honesty, "No more than Westeros." They saw Daenerys smile at this before going wide-eyed as Rhaella looked like she was going to sneeze and told them to duck, and they did as she sent a red bolt of energy that bounced everywhere before hitting outside a passing guard, shocked him, and he laughed once before fainting.

Holding back their shock as Rhaella was giving Karabusa's spare cloths to blow her nose, and merely continued the conversation and explaining things from Theon, "Our Uncle Euron returned home after a long absence. He murdered our father and took the Salt Throne from Yara. He would have murdered us if we had stayed."

"Lord Tyrion tells me your father was a terrible King," Daenerys states to Yara then as the Greyjoy female nodded in mixed understanding as she stated in agreement, "You and I have that in common." Daenerys smiled briefly at that while admitting in agreement in return to Yara, "We do. And both murdered by a Usurper as well." She then turned to Tyrion while asking him then, "Will their ships be enough?"

Tyrion quickly started thinking before he replied, "With the Former Masters' Fleet, possibly. Barely. There are more than one-hundred ships in the Iron Fleet." Theon agreed with The Imp as he states then to Daenerys, "There are and Euron is building more. He's going to offer them to you." This puzzled Daenerys as she then asked Theon then while she leaned back into her throne, "So why shouldn't I wait for him?"

"The Iron Fleet isn't all he's bringing. He also wants to give you-" Theon began yet made Rhaella puzzled by Yara's words to her Auntie then, "His big cock, I think he said. Euron's offer is also an offer of marriage, you see. You won't get one without the other." Daenerys then asked Yara with an amusing look to her face and despite not seeing Rhaella touch herself curiously a few times as Karasuba was the only one to notice as the Potter Child heard from her former relatives is what they called the thing above her wee-wee she has, at times, but forgotten it until now... Or like a few times at least, even as her Aunt and first Soulmate knew, "And I imagine your offer is free of any marriage demands?" Yara gave her a smirk then, "I never demand, but I'm up for anything, really."

_So she's what they called Bi-Sexual then_, Daenerys briefly thought before looking at Theon then, "He murdered our father and would have murdered us. He'll murder you as soon as you have what he wants." Tyrion states then as if realizing what he meant, "The Seven Kingdoms." Theon, however, shook his head no to disagree and corrected him then, "All of them."

"And you don't want the Seven Kingdoms?" Daenerys asked in secret surprise as Theon then expressed to confirm her theories on the Kingdoms, "Your ancestors defeated ours and took the Iron Islands. We ask you to give them back." Still curious she asked them then, "And that's all?" Yara then looked to her firmly yet spoke on honesty to get the Mother of Dragons to understand, "We'd like you to help us murder an uncle or two who don't think a woman's fit to rule." Daenerys then nodded her head while stating to them then one word, "Reasonable."

"What if everyone starts demanding their independence?" Tyrion began to question Daenerys as she gave him a look while she also acknowledged back in reply, "She's not demanding, she's asking. The others are free to ask as well," she looked to Yara then before resuming her words, "Our father's were evil men, all of us here. They left the world worse than they found it. We're not going to do that. We're going to leave the world better than we found it."

Daenerys then stood up while heading over to Yara, "You will support my claim as queen of the Seven Kingdoms and respect the integrity of the Seven Kingdoms. No more reaving, roving, raiding, or raping." That surprised Yara as she stated to her, "That's our way of life."

"No more," was all Daenerys stated as if it was finality and both Greyjoy siblings looked at each other before Yara nodded while holding her hand out, "No more," and Daenerys looked at her Hand of the Queen as Tyrion did a shaking motion, and she grabbed Yara's arm as she did to The Mother of Dragons, and shook while sealing the deal.

It was at this moment that Shireen and everyone came back to stun the Greyjoy siblings while they saw Daenerys was busy, headed over to Rhaella and the other two females as they gave them what they thought would be acceptable, with Desire sharing Karasuba's interest on weaponry talk while Shireen began teaching the children to read once again and with her helping Himawari alongside Rhaella currently into their language, "What is a Baratheon and a Lannister doing here, alongside… Wait, is that the lost Oceanus Siblings?" Yara asked Daenerys in utter shock and with it showing on both Greyjoy Siblings faces.

Daenerys, however, shrugged as if this was normal, and stated gently to them immediately knowing Rhaella's power of sorts and Yara the only one to recognize the Birthmark she had, "She saved them from death somehow and not much is known about my Niece's Power, but from what I guessed alongside Lord Tyrion," here Tyrion approached them as the two siblings still eyed the group as Margaery Tyrell-Lannister eyed Yara and gave her a small smile while at the same time, giving the children some sweet bread she bought with Tommen and who was actually showing signs of peace for once while he held his wife's hand. "Is that she could somehow do things with her Magic and whatever she sets her heart to."

"Indeed," Yara states before taking the offer to rest in the rooms they had, and making sure Rhaella was going to be alright, and checking the others as Kisara was still gone, Daenerys headed back to her own room.

Daenerys then pondered things along with everything that recently occurred for the City of Meereen, Rhaella and more while she poured and started gently sipping some wine she had on the couch until Daario came into the room.

"Your ships are nearly ready. I saw them painting the sails," Daario states as he came over while also pouring himself some wine as well, and Daenerys gave him a look at his next set of words with realizing what he meant yet she decided on things, and it was secretly hurting her to do this, "I'm curious to see how the Dothraki do on the poison water."

"You're not coming with us," Daenerys states to get Daario to give her a look, "New strategy? You want the Second Sons to attack from the West Coast? If we take Casterly Rock, the Lannisters will have nowhere to run when you hit King's Landing," he told her while he came and stood in front of her and inwardly Daenerys winced yet kept going, "You're not going to Westeros. You're staying here with the Second Sons. There's finally peace in Meereen. You will keep the peace while the people choose their own leaders." Daario at her words looked at her while setting his wine glass down on the nearby table and stated firmly to her in determination, "Fuck Meereen. Fuck the people. I'm here for you, not them."

"You promised me. 'My sword is yours. My life is yours.' This is what I command. If I'm going to rule in Westeros, I'll need to make alliances. The best way to make alliances is with marriage," Daenerys states to him while seeing he looked defeated of sorts, and sat down before asking her with her not detecting anything, "Who are you marrying this time?" Daenerys faltered at this only slightly while honestly telling him as he half-understood yet didn't say anything, "I don't know… Maybe no one."

"But you need to lure all the Noble Houses to the table? Are you a Queen or Fish Bait?" Daario then stated to her to make her blink yet decided to tell him, "I can't bring a lover to Westeros," yet she blinked while understanding his next set of words and with him looking directly at her eyes, "A King wouldn't think twice about it." She did picture him as that only for a moment within her mind yet it went away from her as soon as she thought it, and told him gently then, "So that's what you want? To be my Mistress?" Daario was amused at the title yet still stated to her, "I'm not proud. I don't care what perfumed aristocrat sits beside you in the throne room. I don't want a crown. I want you." He then stood to make things very hard for her as he then kneeled while telling her then while touching her face gently like a lover would, "I love you. And I make you happy. You know I do. Bring me with you. Let me fight for you."

Daenerys felt her heart break once again as she stated those words to him and seeing the light in his eyes fade only slightly as he pulled away from her briefly, "I can't." Daario then stood up and then firmly stated to her and making Daenerys pondered why he thought of this, "The Dwarf told you to do this."

"No one tells me to do anything," Daenerys states then to him in a firm tone as he held in a scoff yet said back to her while moving slightly away while grabbing more wine; his tone secretly holding some anger in it, "Clever fellow. Can't argue with his logic. I'm no use to you over there." Daenerys stood up then and went over while comforting him as well, telling him gently on concern to know she still cared for him, "Don't get angry," he looked right at her and responded back in kind, "I'm not angry. I'm only full of self-pity. Who comes after you? Who can ever follow Daenerys Stormborn, the Mother of Dragons?"

Daenerys though winced inwardly at his words yet decided to soothe him anyways, and rubbed his arms gently to know she understood how he felt yet knew this was what has to happen in order for her to head East without worrying secretly, over him, "A great number of women, I imagine. Specific orders will be left for you regarding the welfare of Meereen and the Bay of Dragons."

"Bay of Dragons?" Daario then asked curiously to her as he looked once again right into her orbs as she nodded while explaining it briefly to him, "We can't call it Slaver's Bay anymore, can we?" She saw his emotions clearly in his eyes of anger, sadness, and small humor by her previous words yet took a sip of his wine before placing it gently down on the table, and told her while moving from her hold, "You'll get that throne you want so badly, I'm sure of it. I hope it brings you happiness." He then smirked at her to make her hold back a sad laugh at his final words to her, "I pity the lords of Westeros. They have no idea what's coming for them."

He then began to move and leave the room, but paused mid-step as Daenerys softly told him then, "Farewell, Daario Naharis." He only nodded before leaving, yet blinked as he saw Rhaella was at the entrance of her room and allowed her in, yet was curious as she gave him a folded up paper to maybe guessed she drew something for him and nodded before leaving.

Daenerys sipped her wine while sitting down once again on the same couch yet blinked at seeing her Niece here, and asked her gently as she hesitated but still came over to her, and asked her softly, "What are you doing here Rhaella?"

The Mother of Dragons blinked in wonder as Rhaella only responded back to her in reply, and sitting and leaning on her frame while on the couch then, "I'm not sure, Auntie, but I felt something was hurting you and I… I came to see if I can make you better."

Daenerys softened her eyes as she gently placed her wine glass down, and allowed the child to lean on her while ignoring her flinching as she brushed her hair with her fingers gently to know that she may have been hit on the head, and saw Rhaella relaxed within her hold, and then pondered as to what Rhaella meant to herself while she accepted the offer of her Niece.

* * *

Later on, Rhaella was currently sleeping on her bed within her chambers as she was once again back within the Great Temple's Throne Room, and it was only her and Tyrion as the man was just entering as Karasuba and the others went back into the Market after hearing a weaponsmith was selling unusual items he discovered before coming to Meereen, and sighed to herself.

"How did he take it?" Tyrion asked as he figured things out rapidly between her and Daario, and Daenerys gave him a glance before sighing, and replied solemnly to him, "No tears."

Tyrion stood at the front of the steps while seeing Daenerys get up, and approach him while he spoke, "I know it was hard for you. You turned away a man who truly loves you because he would have been a liability in the Seven Kingdoms. That's the kind of self-sacrifice that makes for a good ruler, if it's any consolation," once she was near him she confessed gently to him in honesty, "It's not." He only nodded his head while inwardly was puzzled, and only stated in reply to her as they walked to the benches near an open window, "No, I suppose not. I'm terrible at consoling." They hid amusement from one another yet they saw it in each other orbs as her tone was then secretly filled with mirth, "Yes, you really are."

They then sat down for a few moments of silence while gazing out to the recovering City of Meereen, and Tyrion then noted to her, "All right, how about the fact that this is actually happening? You have your armies, you have your ships, you have your dragons and possible baby dragons as well that I'd to those two teen girls. Everything you've ever wanted since you were old enough to want anything. It's all yours for the taking…" he looked at her then while she was absorbing things and knew what he was saying was true, yet she saw fear within her orbs, "Are you afraid?" She only nodded a yes to him, "Good. You're in the Great Game now. And the Great Game's terrifying. The only people who aren't afraid of failure are madmen like your father."

"Do you know what frightens me? I said farewell to a man who loves me. A man I thought I cared for. And yet… I felt nothing. Just impatience in secret to get on with it," Daenerys told him then while looking out and seeing the sky clear and also a gentle breeze blowing, hearing the livelihood of the city itself going on, "He wasn't the first to love you and he won't be the last," Tyrion told her gently in advice, and also trying to comfort her.

Daenerys nods while standing up and facing him, "Well, you have completely failed to console me," she confessed to secretly surprise him while he told her honestly back in return, "For what it's worth, I've been a cynic for as long as I can remember. Everyone's always asking me to believe in things: Family, Gods, Kings, Myself. It was often tempting until I saw where belief got people. So I said no, thank you to belief. And yet here I am." He then stands on the same bench to try to be level to eye-to-eye contact with her, "I believe in you. It's embarrassing, really. I'd swear you my sword, but I don't actually own a sword."

Daenerys gave him a look yet her eyes were soft yet still held a few emotions he knew well, and stated to him, "It's your counsel I need." Tyrion then claimed in the same tone to further Daenerys' decision she was about to make as it was quickly ordered, and was hidden within her robe for him, "It's yours. Now and always."

"Good. I, um… I had something made for you. I'm not sure if it's quite right," she states to confuse him for a brief moment until he blinked and was stunned at seeing "The Hand Brooch" within her hands from revealing it from within her outfit, and then spoke to him, in gentle authority, while also pinning it on him, "Tyrion Lannister, I name you Hand of the Queen." Tyrion after a few seconds of silence held back his own tears, and then kneels before her.

* * *

_**The Twins currently owned still by Walder Frey; As this way earlier in the morning:**_

Rhaella was confused as she was once again without knowing, in the past, but only slightly this time before she yelped cutely as she was then grabbed by two men.

She was then led into the building while being a mix of being scared and in awe by what she was beholding of the place and saw more men that she quickly figured out was brothers of sorts, and some females that might be related as well, roaming this weird castle.

She was then led to the Dining/Throne Hall and she was confused at seeing two spirits within the hall and with them secretly being two certain people, a couple that was murdered by the man she was being now forced to kneel, and saw that she noticed them to their secret surprise, and the old man: Walder Frey that is, glowered as to what his two of many sons found with immediate interest, especially since it was a day ago Jaime left with his army. "What have we here?"

"Found her merely standing there Father, the little girl here seemed somewhat confused," one of the men states as Rhaella from what Walder saw, was looking at nothing within his Hall, yet made her jump as a Handmaiden just came into the room and saw her before serving him and secretly, listening, as he then saw the Birthmark and recalled Jaime's words, "This must be the famous Potter Child I heard Ol' Jaime state," he commenced to make the Handmaiden briefly pause at her task as she recalled things from the last lessons she took as a child about that last name, and Walder made the men grin and Rhaella to yelp, "Keep the child in our guest chambers till I get word to the Lannister's… Boy, they would love the surprise of this Magical Child within our foundation that they wanted ever since her discovery within Dawn."

Rhaella was then dragged away while Walder was being served by the Handmaiden, and took the cup full of wine and drank it a few moments and not seeing she was somewhat not of his staff at all as he was ignorant when it comes to this, and made her blink in surprise as he looked at her, "You. You will not only serve me still, but be the child's own Maid until further notice as I have a feelin' that if I play my cards right… Then I will be having words with another that came before the arrival of Jaime bloody Lannister for his offer, if they fail to show." Seeing the Handmaiden still serving him, he waved her away while ordering her around, "Go on you Bloody Wrench, go tend to the child," and the Handmaiden nodded before turning around with a dark look on her face as he was eating his breakfast.

The Handmaiden was thankfully given directions to where they placed the child, and oddly enough was within the right tower within Riverrun or The Frey House, and saw that she wasn't guarded but did see a few of his sons hanging out on the corridors to understand the child would have a hard time escaping, and opened it to touch her heart slightly at seeing the child scared, and in a corner while her face was placed onto her knees, and her arms wrapped slightly around her legs while on the floor, and was crying.

The Handmaiden reached over to her face while the child was distracted, and revealed to be Arya Stark while disguised and using her training as such to be a Handmaiden to the Frey's.

Arya made her way while knowing some old tales by seeing her flicker, she must be Astral-Physical Projecting herself without knowing as wherever or whenever she truly was, she was asleep, and knew if the child was harmed, her true body would be as well. _I can't believe that she is this powerful at this age, though. Particularly those tales being true from my old Septa_, was Arya's brief thoughts as she kneeled, and commenced to gently shake the child to make her look up, blink while wiping her eyes at seeing her and sniffled, "Are you ok?" The child only shook her head while Arya sighed to herself, as it has been a while since she comforted anyone.

Arya sighed while she decided to sit next to the silently crying child on her left side of the nearby wall, and remained silent for a few moments as Arya was discreetly mixed at either patting her on the shoulder and move on, hug her gently, or just leave Rhaella there to cry.

Though it seems her decision was made for her as the door knocked to freeze them both as by mere instinct, Rhaella quickly moved as she was soon in Arya's lap and with the teen blinking at how fast she did so while hearing a random male voice announcing aloud on the other side, "Hurry up Wrench, Father wants the child presentable for his feast tonight as, despite the conditions, he doesn't want his reward to starve or worse." They then heard him clinking those heavy boots as he left, and Arya awkwardly yet did so, gently brushed her fingers like her own mother used to do, through the child's hair.

It was a few moments later Arya decided to get the child's name at least so she could do two plans within one: Her personal plan, and a new one to get the child out of here, "Can you tell me your name?"

The child herself blinked and looked at Arya with some small tears going down her face and expressed softly to her that Arya was secretly surprised by the name itself, yet didn't say anything as she comforted the child normally, now, after getting a hang of this, "R-Rhaella, Miss."

Arya only nodded yet was confused by the child shivering as the room was heated from the fireplace, and went wide-eyed by knowing the urgent look showing currently on Rhaella's face, and quickly led her to the bathroom and let the child be while waiting for her outside. Arya then thought it was true then that even if the child was indeed Astral Projecting, the urges of real life still pertain to, of sorts.

Within the Bathroom, however, Rhaella was confused as to where the white toilet was, and other things yet tried her best… To only cause a mess: First she took care of business yet used the strange cloth they had on the wall to wipe herself with as it was then stained. Then she tried cleaning it with the weird smelling thing she picked up and tossed it… But it only made it worse, and then she tripped as her pants fell down and landed on the cold stone floor.

Arya, while this was happening, blinked at hearing the odd sounds coming from within the medieval restroom yet when she heard the yelp of the child, went in and blinked at seeing the mess, and noted to herself mentally while surprised by the child's gender, cleaned her up, _I truly don't want to know. _

After the child was cleaned and everything, and even concerned of the old cut marks she had on her body in random places her clothes hid since Daenerys and the others have yet to see, she got the child dressed and ready while grabbing the 'Face', and blinked at the child's curious question, "Why y-you placing a mask on your face?"

Arya shrugged while telling her, and placing the 'Mask' on her face and adjusting it, "It's going to help me with certain things that need to be taken care of, Rhaella, and…" it was here Arya gotten an idea to only confuse the child, and gazed at her, "And it might just be the key to get you out of here."

Arya as the Handmaiden now, winked at the child to soothe her fears of leaving the room as she whispered to her in her real voice briefly before switching to the made-up one she decided for the 'Mask', "Just play along and while I'm… Playing my game with these men, I'm only a servant to you and the Frey's, alright? And if you need something… Just let me know." They then made their way back to the Hall/Throne of Walder Frey, and he nodded while noticing it was crowded currently with his sons/daughters (Or sickly, wife's as well, if they don't find suitors), and some maids serving them warily.

"Ah, the Little Guest of the hour has arrived at last for lunch at least," Walder states to have his sons chuckle or drink to that as Arya hid her surprise as he motioned for her to lead her next to him, and she reluctantly did while playing along her role as Rhaella was placed near Walder's right side to at least relief the disguised girl as the odd yet short time she knew the child, she felt like mostly a little sister, to Arya.

Seeing the child was confused by some of the food, Walder made her jump as he placed food onto her plate, and simply told her firmly while starting his own food, "Eat."

Rhaella saw the 'Handmaiden' pour her a glass of water in a bronze cup, and she picked up the odd meat on the stick, and took a bite before Walder, Arya, and everyone blinked as she began to devour the entire thing within a few short minutes before eating everything on her plate as if she was starved. "Well now… Seems the Lass has been hungry, hasn't she?" Walder states to everyone before gazing at her at the end to make her blink and just kept eating her sweet bread without saying anything, since she was wary of everyone but Arya.

Walder scoffed at the child's behavior to him and heaped her plate with more food, and gotten more for himself once a servant passed by, and paused as they all looked as a cloaked person came with one of Walder's sons escorting him, and declared as Rhaella frozen as the voice itself that came after the man was somewhat familiar yet couldn't place it, "Presenting Lord Laufeyson, Father."

The man lowered his hood to reveal a man resembling the actor, Tom Hiddleston yet he also had ebony hair and green eyes that secretly held mischief and others secretly, somewhat matching to Rhaella's in color, and wore a green garb for royalty mixed with a fighter.

This was Loki Laufeyson, and one of the few that arrived by his own doing, accidently. The gems, however, a different story altogether as it was a mix of his power going off, and something higher up.

Loki narrowed his orbs while instantly recognizing the child by her eyes and The Birthmark alone, yet the only one that saw that was Arya still disguised and remarked calmly in small humor to Walder, aloud, "Would this be anyway to treat royalty of a beneficial level." Walder was confused by what he meant but allowed the man to approach, and Rhaella tilted her head as she was still thinking as to who he was as Walder greeted the man then, firmly with a hinted tone, "Welcome to what I call home," he gestured, "Perhaps you be the one that I was expecting?"

"Indeed I am," Loki lies easily that he saw the disguised Handmaiden the only one to know, and bowed only his head to Walder, "I was told my 'Prize' would be here, and I come to take her with me, eventually. I require at least a few hours or so to be rested until further notice, and then my 'Prize' and myself would leave, and you get paid."

Walder nodded as he did a signal while telling Arya to remain behind, and she reluctantly did so before discreetly blinking as Loki secretly winked at her quickly while he led the stuffed Rhaella to the same room she was held in by two of Walder's sons.

Once alone and the door shut, Loki confused the child mostly while heading to a chair, plopped down and discarded his cloak while sighing, and gave her a look as he then situated himself while gazing at her then, and making her stand still by his words, "So my Magical Child is a Targaryen by Blood as well, this is rather interesting since Artemis herself was your Magical Mother…" he made a motion to 'Come here', and Rhaella reluctantly did so as he frowned briefly while inspecting her and somewhat holding small humor at her tickle spots the child had while inwardly, was also raging as it seems his Magical Child was abused. _It seems I would have to find out why I wasn't informed, as I know that Goddess would not like this at all. _

"So… How did you end up with this current situation, and… Impressive, I could never do Astral Projection of your magnitude until I was at least twelve," Loki started asking before realizing what was currently going on with Rhaella, and it seemed he only confused her yet she obliged with her stuttering sometimes and when she was done, he sighed while mentally making a hit list to majorly prank, and nodded while getting up, and noting gently to her, "In due time I will unblock myself and Artemis' Sealed Bond on you from us to renew our vows, but in the meantime… The current is acceptable, and perhaps able to help raise you also."

Loki than pointed to her as Rhaella quickly nodded and made him hold back a mental retort of giving whoever cared for her, Hell, "I want you to stay here for now until I can come back, and dismiss you as you are doing this while asleep, untrained, and could harm you eventually Little Star." Loki then left and placed an illusion around the child's door for these foolish mortals to ignore it except that Handmaiden herself, and speaking as such, bumped into her while smirking, and acknowledged to stun Arya, "Ah… You're a No Name for the Many-Face God himself, been a while since I encountered one as such, and yet… You have more to tell, don't you?"

Arya only was frozen in surprise and took her face off to get Loki to understand who she was, and made her orbs widen by his words in a 'What or How' look, along with many unsaid questions running throughout her mind right at this moment, "Ah, from what I was told by the Lady of Light before my arrival of whom to seek certain interests for… What a rather odd turn of events to encounter the younger sister to the Stark Line within the Weak Frey Household? Hmm? Perhaps after I spoke to your father within the Realm of Death, he would be impressed by your progress… Pity that you suffered during that time as well," he gestured and poked in mirth on her body briefly, yet Arya was constantly thinking as to how this man knew what- "How I know? I am not Mortal, Lady Stark, and the child within that room," he pointed to where she glanced only a moment before looking at him wary as for once in her life alongside her training, she felt small fear once again by his piercing eyes aimed at her as if to her very soul, "Is my Magical-Based Child from her world. Oh yes, the existence of other worlds to what you recalled when younger, do in fact, exist. And I come from one as such… But that would be for another time I suppose."

Loki paused as he moved around her and took a few more steps and stopped before glancing at her with a smirk, and tossed her an unusual dagger before declaring, "If you plan to kill one of the men on your list, I suggest to when he is most vulnerable and least expecting, and I may help you since I read his mind," at that Arya stiffened before her look became dark mixed with vengeance, by his continued words, "And he truly wanted to back out on his offers and rape that child without knowing her true gender, at all. Although…" it was here Loki's eyes glowed briefly in agreement by the idea Arya was thinking, "Perhaps a temporary team-up is in order: I give you two men out of many here of your choosing to, let's say, handle your plan, and I will let you say goodbye for now to Rhaella from myself dismissing her Astral Self back to her bedroom, within Meereen, and perhaps something to keep you company down the road that I picked up."

Arya then knew whom or what Rhaella was related to by the end of his words then, yet said nothing but only held out her free hand, and Loki with his as they shook on it, and Arya headed to the room Rhaella was in while Loki… He smirked while twirling a duplicate dagger he had, and moved stealthily through the halls as he read the Stark's mind from earlier conversations from Walder, and knew who his two targets were.

* * *

It was night now as mostly all but Walder Frey was within his Throne/Dining Hall, and was being served by the Handmaiden or Arya, in disguise. She then placed a simple platter of pie before him while he was finishing his meal, drinking lager, and finally took notice of her while asking, "You're not one of mine, are you?"

Arya shook her head while playing along still to her role, and affirmed to him in a simple yet cute female voice to him, "No, My Lord, I am recently new to your service. Especially assigned by you earlier to the Little Guest currently passed out in her chambers as Lord Laufeyson watches over her." She held back an angered retort by his actions alongside words as he slapped her behind while smiling, "Didn't think so… Too pretty."

Walder although commenced to get frustrated about something until he said it, and Arya was inwardly smirking about whom he mentioned about without meaning to, to her, "Where are my damn moron sons? Black Walder and Lothar promised to be here by midday."

"They're here, My Lord." Was all Arya claimed to Walder to confuse briefly yet stated to her in order, "Well, what are they doing, trimming their cunt hairs? Tell them to come here now." Arya shook her head while holding back small humor while also telling him, firmly, "But they're already here, My Lord," at her words, Arya held back on rolling her orbs as he looked around the Hall itself, but merely pointed at the pie itself while then telling him firmly, "Here, My Lord." Walder had grown wary at that point, and he pulled the top layer of a cut-up part of the pie he was serviced, and a finger protrudes from the center of the very slice itself, "They weren't that easy to carve at all with help. Especially Black Walder."

The old man began to breath heavily before looking at her while he said the word, what, and Arya reached over to her face and revealed her true one, and stated to him firmly with secretly-hidden rage, and other emotions within her orbs he saw, "My name is Arya Stark… I want you to know that. The last thing you're ever going to see is a Stark smiling down at you as you die."

Walder at this point got up, and tried to run yet Arya was quicker. She brandished her knife she had while grabbing him, and pulls him back down. She then grabs his forehead and quickly slit his throat as blood easily coming out as he convulsed and groaned. While he was dying, he did see Arya smiling alongside staring right into his eyes.

Arya jumped, however, by the immediate yet slow clapping and turned to blink at seeing a woman there with a mist-like cape, and crazily smiling at her as if she liked what Arya just did.

The cloak itself was that to a mix of Norse with a Dementor within Rhaella's Birthworld, and hiding most of her face and left part of her body, and had a killer body in looks. Although, she had the same green eyes as Loki that is, and her face resembled close to Bella Thorne, but had deathly pale skin with black trimmed eyebrows, and beautiful hair hidden within the cloak she had, and natural light-red lips to that of blood. "It is good to see that justice is done at last for that man. I have my many regards to you on the souls you delivered as your Many-faced God gave you to me as My Champion… Well, My Second Champion as such."

Arya was wary yet before she could question as to whom she was, she froze while in awe at seeing an odd white with hints of black speckled mist, go right to the woman and she placed it within her robes, and Loki came into the room and blinked in small surprise and nearly made Arya blink in shock by what he called her, "Helena, my child, how are you here?"

Helena, a female oddly named after one other that was currently still imprisoned, lightly chuckled as she hugged the man while Rhaella was blindfolded thankfully by him and she also impressed him at seeing her hearing was good, and easily followed him into the Hall, just stayed in place as the two pulled away, "I am this world's Reaper, after all, Father… More or less, and My Second Champion has aided me greatly on that," Helena gestured to Arya who Loki was amused was stunned into shock and wariness, "Indeed… I had an odd feeling she was by sensing her aura, but besides that, would you care to meet you Magical Sister at last?"

Helena seeing the child, froze before gapping at Loki as he blinked in true surprise as Arya saw the female merely waved her hand, and her job she was meant to do was done for her while his body disintegrated before his clothes remained behind, in his seat, and his face easily cleaned and whatnot for her, "Rhaella Potter is my sister as well? Father, how can I have a Champion and sibling all rolled up into one?"

Loki understood while stating more words to confuse Arya yet made Rhaella go wide-eyed within her blindfold while looking around with futile attempts to where they were, "I take it you were there that night."

"Yes, as oddly enough, Lily called myself and a few others as the precious Mortal was made a servant to a certain Greek God and last I heard, New Wife, and in turn, we also dubbed the child our Champion back then… Especially they were all over the Other Worlds. Both Human, Alien, and Old." At the word, Old, Loki narrowed his orbs yet decided to look into it by questioning her later, and removed the blindfold as Helena's orbs softened and Arya was stunned to see a see-through hand to show the woman's skeletal system on her left side yet saw she had regular skin and everything still, by the child despite being wary, liked her touch and quickly closed her eyes and to amuse them all, purred.

Loki sighed though while wordlessly gesturing to Arya to come over, and she did while seeing Helena was only hugging her little sister by the bond her saw, stated to Arya in hushed words while not disturbing the two bonding Siblings by Magic, "_I suggest you poison the drinks within the Frey Household to only the males as the woman were even raped by their own male counterparts… Except the youngest male around Rhaella's age as he is actually a sweet child, and from the way things are, perhaps a better choice to lead this House._" Arya nodded while Loki and her watched for at least seven minutes of Helena only comforting the child until she looked ready to pass out, and looked to Loki as he nodded and made Arya blink as the child vanished in a small burst of green light and back to her current time and body while looking at Arya, and they vanished to make her blind briefly, before shaking her head and decided to get her task done.

She blinked though at seeing a beautiful gem of sorts with a note for her on the table nearby her and felt it also oddly enough, hum twice at her as she held it.

The gem itself held a delicately carved flute of sorts within mixed also having a senbon-like bell, and it was mostly an orb-based gem with a light purplish-opal color with a grey feeling about it, and around the top and bottom held a specific name in Japanese Kanji that Arya didn't understand, and in the center all around it was a metallic-like metal ring with ridges on said metal was camouflaged in design, and was also tied into a horseshoe knot for the front.

Arya then pocketed the gem about the size of an orange into her pocket and began to prepare her plan.

* * *

_**The next day while out at sea; May 22nd, 303 AC:**_

Theon and Yara are standing on their own ship. They look out at the sea. A vessel appears with a dragon as its ram. Grey Worm and the Unsullied are riding in it. Hundreds of other ships are sailing around them.

Some of the ships carry the Dothraki and their horses. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal fly overhead as well while they also fly over the boat leading the Convoy of ships was Daenerys, Tyrion, Varys as to who arrived in the afternoon the next day, and Missandei.

Daenerys and Tyrion look at each other, then Daenerys looks out at the ocean ahead with finality within her orbs. The dragons screech to themselves as they kept up with the boats.

Shireen and the others were within the Cargo Rooms of the Convoy Ship in which each egg from the Temple was delicately kept, and was still setting up as Karasuba held in her pride while not also mentioning it she felt seasick only slightly, and Desire was slapping the woman on the back as Diana also held onto Shaya as they were impressed by the army itself since the Amazon woman herself at having a somewhat faster healing recovery.

Daenerys, however, turned as they heard a sleepy yawn, and saw Kisara was carrying Rhaella who was alert once she smelled the salt water, and looked around in confusion, and the three woman of Diana, Shaya, and Daenerys came over to greet the child as the Mother of Dragons expressed gently to her, and making the child's eyes light up by them, "I think it's time I kept my promise."

Kisara understood by what she meant as she wasn't ready for her Mate to ride her, as from what she gained after becoming a Dragon Shifter, she felt that riding was personal and would mean she was ready to marry Rhaella.

Drogon and his two brothers sensing their mother were wanting them, flew by the leading boat and since they were nearby some large-enough land, made all the ships temporary stop yet gotten those to understood as The Queen was going to ride Drogon with her charge.

Once in the air after Daenerys was making sure Rhaella was in front of her, Drogon and the three took off as they roared in sync as if humming while they circled the ships and large fleet that Rhaella saw, and asked her Aunt gently, "Auntie, are all those yours?" Daenerys only nodded gently while making sure her Niece doesn't fall, and stated as well, "Yes, and soon, we will see to the Iron Throne and take back what belongs to us."

Rhaella only nodded while having a thrill as she was just enjoying the ride while Drogon roared alongside both his younger draconic brothers: Viserion and Rhaegal, roared back in return as they enjoyed these times of flight.

* * *

Well, that's it for the chapter guys, and I hope you and especially "Whitetigerwolf" liked it.

If you noticed I added things here and there to make thing smooth and very easy for more AU to occur, and that would be rather important as well as this new story goes, and hints of whom the gems are, are from Anime of course, and future reference, I plan carefully to do so with specific others. As it will be GOT for a while.

I am also currently on work with my older works, and also new works that would eventually at some point, be unleashed.

Just if or when you can, leave a review as to what you would like to see about what I can add, and also to let me know if you want me to make another chapter to this as well. And also check out my Poll (if I have it up).

Well, that's it for now till the next chapter, peace out guys!


End file.
